


Escape From Blackwood Mountain

by Somanyfandomstoolittletime



Series: Escape from Blackwood Mountain [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Butterfly Effect, F/M, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Hunters, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somanyfandomstoolittletime/pseuds/Somanyfandomstoolittletime
Relationships: Mike x OC - Relationship
Series: Escape from Blackwood Mountain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738687
Kudos: 5





	1. Every Story has a Beginning

**Name:** Danielle (Dani) Castillo

_**Hunter. Beth’s Best Friend.** _

_**Attributes** _

_**Traits**_ \- _Protective, loyal, brave_

_Charitable - 6/10_

_Funny - 5/10_

_Honest - 4/10_

_Brave - 9/10_

_Romantic - 4/10_

_Curious - 9/10_

_**Character Relationships** _

_Sam - 9/10_

_Ashley - 8/10_

_Chris - 9/10_

_Hannah - 7/10_

_Beth - 9/10_

_Josh - 9/10_

_Jess - 5/10_

_Mike - 6/10_

_Emily - 4/10_

_Matt - 5/10_

_________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter One**

Danielle Castillo enters the kitchen before she sees Josh and Chris. “Hey, Dani! Come join us.” Chris says and she raises a brow. “Why in the world would I do that?” She questions. “Come on, Castillo. Have a seat. Stay a while.” Josh says and Danielle rolls her eyes. “Fine. Only because this is your cabin and you are much more fun than Emily.” She says before sitting on one of the stools. 

“Alright, Washington. What is it you want to do?” She questions and he grins before going to the cabinet. “Play a game.” Josh says as he pulls out a bottle of Jeremiah Cragg. “What game would that be?” She questions. “Quarters.” Josh says and she laughs. “That did not end well the last time.” She says and he shrugs. “You chickening out?” Chris asks and she jokingly glares at him. “Screw it.” She says and the two boys cheer. 

Dani had nothing to lose at this point and she was here to forget about the current predicament that was her life. “Who’s up first?” She asks as Josh fills three glasses and Chris puts a shot glass in the middle of the counter. “Ladies first.” He says as he places the glass in front of her. “Have a quarter?” She asks and he digs into his pocket before handing her one. She throws the quarter and it bounces off the counter and into the glass.

“Chris, why don’t you have the honour of first drink?” She questions and Chris groans. “This is going to be a really long night.” Chris says before downing his drink. “Not my problem that you chose a game I was good at.” Dani says with a shrug before sinking her next shot. “Your turn, Josh.” She says with a wink. “Okay, okay. We’re going to play a new game.” Josh says after Dani got her fourth shot in a row. 

“I agree.” Chris says and she leans on the counter. “Fine. Let’s simplify it for you. We will just flip the coin and if you get it wrong, you drink. If you get it right then the other two drink.” Dani says and Chris shrugs. “Works for me.” Chris says. “Head or tails, Dani.” Josh asks. “Heads.” She says and he flips the coin. “God dammit, Dani.” Josh says and she sees the heads before laughing.

The two boys drink before it’s Chris’ turn and her luck turned for the night. Before she knew it they drank the entire bottle of alcohol. Chris and Josh were almost passed out and she felt like she wasn’t far behind. Dani gets off the stool and almost stumbles back before she’s met with a sold mass. She looks up and grins when she sees Mike. “Hi, Mikey.” She says and he smirks. “Mikey? Someone’s drunk.” He says. “Nope.” She says and he sighs before picking her up. “Let’s get you to bed.” Mike says and she groans.

“You’re no fun.” She says and he chuckles. “You’ll thank me in the morning.” He says and she sighs before leaning into him. “Fine. You win.” She says before he carries her to the room she’s staying in. “Get some sleep, Dani.” Mike says as he gently places me on it. “Under the covers. Come on.” Mike says and she kicks off her shoes. “I’m not a child.” Dani says and he rolls his eyes. “You are currently drunk though.” He says and pulls the covers over her. “Night, Dani.” Mike says. “Night, Mikey.” She mumbles as she starts to drift off.

_An hour later_

_“Hannah!”_ Dani hears and groans. Who was yelling? She gets out of bed and feels a wave of dizziness. She leaves the room and heads towards where she heard the commotion, the door. “It was just a prank, Han!” She hears Emily yell. “What did you do?” Beth demands. “We were just messing around, Beth. It wasn’t serious—” Mike says. “You jerks!” Beth yells. “Hannah! Hannah!” Beth yells and she reaches them just as she runs off.

“So, should we go after her?” Mike asks. “Y’Know I kinda think you’re the last person she wants to see right now, Mike.” Sam says. “What happened?” Dani asks as she goes outside. “They pulled a really shitty prank on Hannah.” Sam says and she sighs. “Way to go guys.” She says before starting to go after them. She feels an arm wrap around her waist before pulling her back in.

“Put me down, Mike!” She growls before he puts her on her feet. “Think about this. You aren’t wearing shoes or a jacket. You’ll freeze out there and I’m sure they’ll be back soon.” Mike says and she sighs. “You better be right.” I murmur before heading to the kitchen. Josh needed to know.

**That was the last anyone saw of Beth or Hannah Washington.**


	2. The Beginning of the End

_One Year Later_

Dani glances at her phone when it pings, incoming email, and one that was reserved for a particular group. She opens it and sees that it was a video from Josh, he was asking everyone to come to his cabin again this year. Dani still felt guilty about what happened, she should have been there for her best friend when she needed her. She wondered if she could have prevented what happened to them if she hadn’t drank so much.

She sighed before biting her lip, she couldn’t let them down again and maybe she could find answers about what actually happened to them while she was there. She takes a deep breath and responds to Josh before going to grab her bag. Dani’s phone pings again and she glances at it, it was Sam asking her if she was going. She always got along best with Sam, the Washington siblings, Ashley, and Chris.

She didn’t care much for Emily. Although Mike could be a pompous ass and Emily was a bitch. Although she sometimes wondered if that was Mike’s facade and only acted like that because of Emily since they had their moments together. She responds to Sam and they make a plan to meet up. She would meet her to catch the bus to the mountain in a few days. She sighs before starting to pack a bag, maybe she could also forget about her brother while she was there but she doubted it.

_A few days later_

“Thanks.” Dani says to the taxi driver before handing him money. She gets out of the car and grabs her bag from the trunk before closing it. “Dani!” She hears before looking for the source and smiling when she sees Sam. “Hey, Sam.” She says as Sam approaches and pulls her in for a hug. “You get your ticket yet?” She asks Sam. “Yeah. The bus should be here any minute so hurry up.” Sam says and she smirks.

“Yes, ma’am.” Dani says before going inside to buy her ticket. It takes her a few minutes before she’s back outside with Sam. “You ready for this?” Sam asks and she sighs. “Not really. You?” She questions. “No but I want to help Josh.” Sam says and Dani smirks at her friend. “Do I detect a crush?” She teases before Sam lightly pushes her. “Dani, don’t you even dare.” She says and Dani laughs.

“Thou doth protest too much, Miss Giddings.” Dani shoots back. “Hey look the bus is here.” Sam says as it pulls in and Dani rolls her eyes. “You do realize your still going to be stuck with me on the bus right?” She questions and Sam smirks. “Yeah, but I can pretend to sleep.” Sam says and shrugs as they walk towards the bus. “You wouldn’t. You like me too much.” Dani says and Sam smiles. “You’re right.” She agrees and I hand the bus driver my ticket. “Thank you.” She says as she gets on the bus.

“Where do you want to sit?” She asks Sam. Sam picks a seat and Dani puts her backpack in the overhead. “After you.” Dani says, giving Sam the window seat. Sam sits after she puts her bag up and Dani sits beside her. “They talk and laugh for a while, it felt almost normal with everything that happened. Sam offers her a headphone and she puts it in her ear before she hears the Radio host.

She listens to the radio host talk to the sheriff about Beth and Hannah’s disappearance. I feel the familiar guilt for not being there for my best friend. If I hadn’t drank that night they could still be alive. Sam puts on Josh’s video and she watches the invite, he seemed off but that was to be expected with what happened to his sisters. They spent the rest of the bus ride in comfortable silence, opting to listen to Sam’s phone instead of talking.

“Last stop, ladies.” Dani hears and looks up as the bus slows to a stop. Dani grabs her backpack and puts it on before heading to the front. “Thank you.” She says before getting off the bus and waiting for Sam. Dani looks at the Blackwood Pines sign and feels a sense of dread. She couldn’t tell if it was because of what happened last year or if something else was nagging at her. “Weird being back, isn’t it?” Sam asks, taking her out of her reverie and she nods.

“Yeah. I can’t quite place what I’m feeling right.” Dani says as they start walking and she learnt a long time ago to always trust her gut. “Yeah. We can’t tell Josh.” Sam says and she looks at her friend as she opens the gate. “Yeah. We just need to be there for him this weekend and help him heal. You could help with that better than any of us.” Dani teases and Sam lightly shoves her again before they both laugh.

Dani goes in after Sam and closes the gate behind her. They start walking before Dani hears rustling and Sam stops walking. “Hello?” Sam calls out and Dani feels her muscles tense. “Is someone there?” Sam questions and Dani gets the feeling that they’re not alone. “It’s probably an animal. Let’s go.” Dani says, there was no reason to make Sam worried. “Yeah. You’re probably right.” Sam says before they start walking again.

They reach the gate before Dani goes up and sees the note before grabbing it while Sam tries to push it open. “It says the gate is busted and to climb over.” Dani says. “Dammit.” Sam says. Dani walks over to the brick wall on their left and sighs. “You want to go first?” She asks Sam. “You can go.” Sam says and Dani nods before starting to climb. I slowly climb to the top before swinging my legs over and dropping down to the other side.

“How do you think Emily got over?” Dani questions, eliciting a laugh from Sam. “I would have paid to see that.” Sam says and Dani smiles. “You and me both.” She replies as she moves away from the wall and looks around. It still felt like they weren’t alone. Dani turns her head when she hears Sam before she soon joins her. “Hopefully that’s the worst of it.” Dani says as they start walking and Sam nods her head in agreement.

A squirrel appears by the lights and Sam slows to a stop so Dani does the same. “Aaww. Hey little fella.” Sam says as she bends down and pulls something out of her pocket. “You hungry?” Sam asks and Dani can’t help but smile as the squirrel approaches. It takes the offered food from Sam’s hand before running off. “You’re a softy.” Dani says as Sam stands upright. “Shut it.” Sam says and they walk again.

Dani sees the totem pole up ahead and Sam goes over to the sign to read it. Dani walks over to the fenced in cable car station and sees the defaced sign. She walks over to it and sees the red paint covering the map. “The past is beyond our control.” Dani says as Sam comes up beside her. “Graffiti all the way up here?” Sam questions before Dani looks towards the lodge for the lift. “There’s a backpack over there.” Dani says before starting to walk towards it.

They get to it and she recognizes it as Chris’ bag. “Chris? Are you here?” Sam calls out, realizing the same thing. “You left your bag over here!” Dani calls out. “You’re not in the bag are you?” Sam says before I see the screen of his phone light up. It was sticking out of the front of his backpack. “Hello, what do we have here…” Sam says as she approaches it. “What do you think?” Sam asks as she looks at Dani.

“I wouldn’t like it.” Dani responds. “Neither would I.” Sam says before tucking it in and closing the bag. “Chris!” Dani calls out again before she hears something behind her. “Hey, you guys made it!” Chris says and Dani grins. “Chris!” She says before hugging him. “It’s good to see you too, Dani.” Chris says as he hugs her back. “Oh. So I found something kind amazing.” Chris says as he pulls away.

“What?” Sam asks as Chris grabs his bag. “I’m not gonna tell you, you gotta see for yourself. Come on. It’s this way.” Chris says before rounding the building. “Where?” Dani questions. “Right around here. It’s gonna blow both of your minds.” Chris says and Dani can’t help but roll her eyes. Dani sees a piece of paper on the side of the building before stopping to read it. It was a wanted poster for a Victor Milgram but the face was torn off.

“Oh man…look at this.” Sam says as she stops beside her. “Nice. You think we’ll get a visit from America’s most wanted?” Chris says. “Looks like someone thought so. It’s dated 1998.” Dani says. “Oh come on. The place is abandoned most of the year. Nobody comes up here.” Chris says before walking past them and to the back. “Ta dah!” Chris says and she moves past the poster before seeing the mini shooting area.

“Pretty rad, right?” Chris questions. “Whatever you say, Chris.” Dani says. “Yeaaaaaah.” Sam says. “Come on! Look at these beauties.” Chris says. “Beauties is not the word that comes to mind.” Sam says. “Why exactly do the Washington’s have this here?” Dani questions. “What do you mean?” Chris asks. “Why is there a shooting range at the base of a ski lodge?” Dani questions and Chris grabs the gun.

“Dude, have you ever met Josh’s dad?” Chris questions. “A few times.” Dani answers. “Yeah.” Sam replies. “He thinks he’s like, Grizzly Adams or something. Wanna try?” Chris questions. “You go ‘head, Grizzly.” Sam says and Chris extends it to me. “I don’t have anything I need to prove.” Dani says before winking at him and Chris rolls his eyes. “Alright, here goes.” Chris says as he turns towards the range.

He fires off a couple of shots, hitting the inanimate objects that were set up. He was a pretty good shot but she wondered if he still was when it was a moving target. Dani can’t help but smile while she watches Sam and Chris’ banter, pair in the dance and he was a dork. Dani looks behind her when she sees the lift before looking back at the pair. “Hey, Jason Bourne, wrap it up. Our ride is coming.” Dani says and Chris looks at her.

“Wait, I’m just getting the hang of this.” Chris says. “Come on, Chris. The cable car!” Sam says as she extends her arms. Dani and Sam start walking away before she glances back at Chris. “I will leave your ass here.” Dani says and he sighs before putting the gun down and starts to follow them. “Man, it is..it’s definitely weird coming back up here after a whole year.” Chris says and she turns her head to see that he had stopped.

“Yeah. I swear, the moment I got here it just all came flooding back.” Sam says. “It’s definitely surreal being back here.” Dani says. “A year goes fast.” Chris says as they go to the front of the lift. “Must be really hard on Josh.” Sam says. “I don’t know how he keeps it together. I’d…I mean I’d be a wreck.” Chris says. “You don’t have much of a choice but to keep it together.” Dani says before trying the handle to the station and it’s locked.

“Should this be locked?” Dani questions as she looks at Chris. “Yeaaah. Josh wanted us to keep it locked, keep people out.” Chris says and Dani raises a brow. “He said that? What people?” Sam questions. “I don’t know. He said they found people sleeping in the station one time.” Chris says as he pulls a key out. “Creepy.” Sam says. “Probably looking for a place to get warm. Weird that they would come all the way up here though.” Dani says as Chris unlocks the door. “After you.” Chris says.

“A real gentleman.” Sam says before going in. “Thank you, good sir.” Dani says and gives a small curtsy before going in. Chris closes the door behind them and locks it. Dani goes over to the railing and looks up at the cable car. “Ugh. I thought the car was closer.” Sam says. “Guess we gotta wait.” Chris says and she looks over to see him in the control room. “Anything good in there?” Dani questions.

“Just a hotel and sanatorium poster for Blackwood Pines. For a healthy body and mind.” Chris quotes. “Sanatorium? You’re kidding me.” Dani says and shakes her head before looking ahead again. “What a crazy place to set up house. No matter how rich you are.” Chris says and she was inclined to agree with him. “They’re not so rich. They only bought a mountain!” Sam calls back. “Yeah. That’s what I do on the second of every month.” Dani retorts as she leans on the bars and Sam laughs.

“Chris, the car’s here.” Dani calls. “You coming?” Sam questions. “Well I was gonna stay here and catch some zzz’s, but…okay.” Chris says as Dani goes into the car. Dani takes a seat and Sam follows, taking the seat beside her. “Just like going to the prom.” Chris says as he gets inside the car. Chris closes the door and takes the seat opposite them before it starts moving. “Here we go.” Sam says. “Right! Adventure begins.” Chris says and Dani laughs. “You and me have very different definitions of adventure, Hartley.” Dani says.

_Dani would come to regret those words in a few hours time._

**_STATUS UPDATE_ **

**_Traits:_ **

_Charitable - 6/10_

_Funny - 5/10_

_Honest - 5/10 ↑_

_Brave - 9/10_

_Romantic - 4/10_

_Curious - 8/10↓_

**_Relationships:_ **

_Sam - 9/10_

_Ashley - 8/10_

_Chris - 9/10_

_Hannah - 7/10_

_Beth - 9/10_

_Josh - 9/10_

_Jess - 5/10_

_Mike - 6/10_

_Emily - 4/10_

_Matt - 5/10_


	3. Secrets and Lies

The cable car reaches the station at the top and Dani gets out first. She tries the door and sighs when it doesn’t open. “You’re shitting me.” Dani says as the other two join her. “What is it?” Sam asks. “The door’s not opening.” Dani answers before Chris tries it. He bangs on it when it doesn’t open for him either and she sees Jess come into view. “Ahh! What the hell?!” Jess exclaims.

“Jess! Hey!” Chris calls. “Jessica! Over here!” Sam yells and Dani steps aside for them to be by the door. “Uh…are you guys having a really weird stroke?” Jessica questions. “The doors locked from this end. Can you open it on your end?” Dani asks. “Can you please let us out? Pretty please?” Sam questions and she sees Jess extend her hand. The light flashes on their end and Chris opens the door before they step out.

“Oh. My. God.” Chris starts as Dani leaves the shack. “I thought we were goners. Another ten minutes in there and I would have chewed off my own leg.” Chris says and Dani rolls her eyes. “Aw, sick, Chris.” Sam says. “Look I got a lot of meat on my bones. This is all muscle down here.” Chris says. “If you consider chicken legs muscle then we’re all set.” Dani says and Chris grabs his chest in mock hurt.

“Ouch, Dani. At least it means you were checking out my legs.” Chris says and winks at her. “Very funny.” Dani says. “Bwip!” Chris says as he reaches down before swiping an envelope from Jessica’s hand. “Hey!” Jess protests. “Well, well, well…what do we have here?” Chris says as he examines the envelope. “Chris!” Jess protests again. “ My goodness. Seems that someone has a lil’ crush on our good friend and dear class president Michael Munroe.” Chris says.

“Chris—” Sam starts. “Aaaand…what kind of sizzling erotica might our Jessica be capable of imagining I wonder?” Chris says and Dani sighs. “Whatever it is it’s not our business.” She says before snatching the letter back. “Here. Chris was dropped on his head as a child one too many times and seems to have forgotten his lesson on manners.” Dani says. “Hey. Don’t be rude.” Chris says and she smirks.

“You reap what you sow, Hartley.” Dani retorts and winks at him. “Touché. My apologies, Jess.” Chris says. “It’s okay. Mike and Em split. We’re together.” Jess says and Dani looks at her in surprise. “Whoa. Drama.” Chris says. “Not really. Pretty clear cut, actually. Em’s out, I’m in.” Jess says. “Huh.” Sam says. “Now that we know that tidbit of information what do you say we head to the lodge?” Dani questions.

“Yeah. I’m getting tired of all this nature and junk.” Chris says and Dani rolls her eyes. “You really chose the wrong place to come to. Let’s go.” Dani says. “You guys go ahead, I’m just gonna wait here for a bit and see who else is coming.” Jess says. “You mean, Mike?” Chris questions. “What? I mean, you know.” Jess says and Dani rolls her eyes. She goes to stand beside Sam near the fence overlooking the mountain.

“Beautiful view isn’t it?” Dani questions and Sam looks at her. “Yeah. Sometimes I forget to just stop and take it all in.” Sam says before Chris stands beside them. “Ready to go, ladies?” Chris questions and Dani nods. “After you.” Dani says before they walk to the path. “Do you think everyone else besides Mike is already at the lodge?” Sam questions a little while later. “Yeah. You two were last to arrive.” Chris says before there’s a noise to their right.

“Do you hear that?” Sam asks and Dani could hear the breaking of a twig. Something was definitely there and Dani’s muscles tense in response, waiting to strike if needed. “Probably just an animal.” Chris says as they continue walking. Someone jumps out from behind a tree and Dani reacts. She kicks out and makes contact with the persons chest before they fall back into the snow.

“Ah, what the hell Dani!” The person says before she recognizes Mike. Chris doubles over in laughter and Sam joins him as Dani moves forward. “Why the hell did you think it was a good idea to jump out like that?” She questions as she extends her hand to Mike. “What are you? Black Widow?” Mike asks as he grabs Dani’s hand and she helps him to his feet. “Took a couple of self-defence classes.” Dani lies as she shrugs.

“You should have seen your face.” Chris says as more laughter peels out. “Shut up.” Mike says and Dani has to bite her lip to stop her own laughter. “I’m sure you’ll get her next time, Mike.” Sam teases and Mike rubs the back of his neck before smirking. “The night’s still young but I know when I’m beat. I tip my hat off to you madam. You are safe in Dani’s hands so I bid you adieu.” Mike says before bowing and Dani rolls her eyes.

“Have fun with Jessica, Michael.” Dani says and his eyes widen in surprise. “Yeah. I will.” Mike says before walking past them and towards the way they came. “Seriously. You have some killer reflexes.” Chris says and she can’t help but smirk. “Remember that for if you try and jump out to scare me.” She warns as they start walking again. “Who me?” Chris questions and she gives him a look. “We all know you would be the one most likely to do it.” Sam says.

“Exactly. Just test me, Christopher.” Dani says and Chris chuckles. “Warning received.” Chris says as he raises his hands and Dani can’t help but laugh. They talk the rest of the way to the lodge and it makes Dani realize how much she missed joking around with her friends. “Hey!” Dani hears and smiles at the familiarity of the voice. “Hey, Josh.” Dani says before he pulls her in for a hug.

“You should have seen her earlier.” Chris says and Josh looks intrigued. “Our Dani kicked Mike so hard he fell back into the snow.” Sam says and Josh starts laughing before putting his arm around her. “I knew you had some fight in you. Think you can reenact it later?” Josh questions as they continue walking. “To be determined. We’ll see how Michael behaves. Or Chris for that matter.” Dani teases.

“Hey! I already said warning received.” Chris says and she winks at him. “Making sure it’s stuck in your head.” Dani says. “Man I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it.” Chris says. “Oh yeah? Feels the same to me.” Josh says. “Oh come on, you grew up here. It probably feels like it’s shrinking.” Chris says and she sees Matt up ahead. Why did he look so forlorn? “I guess that’s true.” Josh says and Dani hangs back to talk to Sam.

“What do you think is wrong with Matt?” Dani murmurs and Sam shrugs. “Well I don’t see Emily.” Sam says. “Hey guys, get up here okay?” Josh questions and Dani looks over at Ashley sitting on the steps. “Yeah.Well…more or less. But it’s good to see you!” Ashley says as they reach the two. Dani gets an uneasy feeling and looks around, she definitely felt like they weren’t alone but she couldn’t see anything.

“Dani?” Sam questions and she looks at her friend. “Sorry, did you say something?” Dani questions. “Are you okay?” Sam asks. “Yeah. Just a bit uneasy.” Dani replies. “Is it just this place?” Sam questions. “Maybe.” She replies as they lean against the fence. Dani glances over at Chris and sees him chatting with Ashley. “Look over there.” She says and Sam smirks. “Well, well, well.” Sam says and Dani smiles.

“Maybe this will be the year it happens.” Dani says before she turns around and leans on the fence. “I hope so. They’d be cute together.” Sam says as she leans on the fence beside her. “Hey, ladies.” Dani hears and turns her head to look at Chris. “So how’s Ashley doing?” Dani asks and Chris looks taken aback. “She’s fine. Why?” Chris questions. “Just wondering.” Sam says with a smirk and they exchange a look.

“Alrighty then. I’m going to go get the door open so hang tight. Unless you want to come? I could maybe use your ninja skills Dani.” Chris says and Dani smirks. “I have faith in your abilities to unlock a door.” Dani says before pinching Chris’ cheek. “Yeah, yeah. Cut it out.” Chris says before swatting her hand away and Dani laughs. “You make it so easy though.” Dani says and Sam laughs before Chris walks away.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Sam says and she looks at her. “Me too.” Dani replies. “Let’s go see Ash.” Sam says and she nods. “I’ll catch up. I’m going to see what’s up with Matt.” Dani says and Sam nods. Sam walks towards Ashley and Dani heads over to Matt. “Hey. You okay?” Dani questions. “Huh? Yeah.” Matt says. “Alright, if you need to talk let me know.” Dani says. “I don’t understand why everyone thinks he’s so great. He just takes what he wants.” Matt says and Dani raises a brow.

“Who?” She questions. “Don’t play dumb, Dani. Mike. I saw how he was with you last year too. I’m just saying be careful or you’re next.” Matt says. “Whatever you say, Matt. If it’s about Emily you know that’s also how she’s like.” Dani says before walking away. “Yeah.” Matt mutters before she joins the girls. “He okay?” Sam asks and Dani shakes his head. “Emily drama is my guess.” Dani says and Ashley looks away.

She definitely knew something. “We should go wait by the door.” Dani says before going up the stairs. Dani wraps her arms around herself to stave off the cold and the other two join her. “Ohhhhhhhhh!” Dani hears and rolls her eyes. “Hi, Chris! Very funny.” Sam says through the door. “Oh, how’d you know it was me?” Chris questions. “Who else in there would do that? Shouldn’t you be trying to open the door instead of goofing off?” Dani questions and his face appears in the window.

“On it.” Chris says before leaving. “He better hurry his ass up.” Sam says and Dani nods. “Agreed. It’s cold as all hell out here.” Dani says. “We’re freezing our buns off out here!” Ashley says a few minutes later and she sees Chris approaching. He stoops in front of the door and she hears a noise. He was definitely doing something. The door opens moments later and Chris shakes his hand.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all week.” Chris says as he bows. He gives a startled yell when he stands and an animal runs right by him. “Jeez!” He says and Dani can’t help but laugh. “Crap, that thing freaked me out. It was like, a bear or a tiger or something.” Chris says. “Aw it was just a cute little baby wolverine.” Sam says and Dani smirks. “Maybe I should have went in instead of you.” Dani teases and winks at him.

“It was not a baby and shush you.” Chris says as Josh joins them. “Don’t worry buddy, you’re gonna be a big boy soon.” Josh says and Dani laughs before going inside. She pats Chris on the shoulder as she walks by him. “Home sweet home.” Josh says as they enter the living room area. “Sweet is not the word I’d use.” Matt says and she glances at him as he puts the bags down. “Oh my gosh it’s so good to be inside. Even if it’s still kinda freezing in here.” Ashley says. “I’ll get a fire going.” Josh says as he walks towards the fireplace.

“This place looks barely any different.” Matt says as Dani puts her backpack along the wall. “Nobody’s been up here.” Josh says. “Even with all the police coming in and out? Ashley asks. “Not a lot of action up here lately.” Chris says. “Nope. Care to give me a hand, Dani?” Josh questions and she nods before going over to the fireplace. “What’s up party people!” Mike says as he comes in and Dani looks over at him.

They make eye contact and he smiles at her, she can’t help but smile back. “Heeey!” Jess says as she comes into the room behind Mike. “Hey.” Josh says as he looks at the two. “Make yourself at home, bro.” Josh says as Mike approaches us. “Will do.” Mike says as Dani hands Josh a log. “Yeah. Come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want.” Matt says and Dani looks at him as he stands. Something was definitely wrong.

Dani stands in anticipation of interfering as Matt approaches Mike. “You just take whatever you want anyways, right?” Matt says as he confronts Mike. This definitely had to do with his mood and with Emily. “Woah. Easy there cowboy.” Mike says and Dani sighs. “What the hell were you doing with Em out on the trail, huh?” Matt questions. “What?” Mike questions. “I saw you and Em. Through the telescope.” Matt says.

“Before? We just ran into each other.” Mike says. “It’d been a while so we hugged and I said hello. Is that against the law?” Mike questions. “Would you two tone down the masculine energy in this room? We’re all supposed to be friends here.” Dani says as she steps between the two. Matt sighs before rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah. Dani’s right. Sorry, Mike. It’s been kind of a long day. I overacted.” Matt says as he takes a step back.

“Nah, man. Don’t worry abut it.” Mike says and she looks at him. “We cool?” Matt asks. “Yeah, yeah. Totally.” Mike says and Matt nods before walking away. “Thanks, Dani.” Mike murmurs and she nods. “You’re welcome.” She murmurs back and he smiles at her. Dani walks back over to the fireplace and bends down to help Josh. “Thanks, Castillo.” Josh says and she nods. “How do you still not have this lit?” She teases and he laughs.

“Shut up. You can do better?” Josh questions and Dani smirks. “Move aside, Washington.” Dani says. “Oh. My god. That is so gross.” Emily says and Dani sighs. “Not again.” Josh whispers. “Are you trying to swallow his face whole?” Emily questions. “Em—” Matt starts. “Seriously, can she be anymore obvious?” Emily says as Matt stands. “No one wants in on your territory, honey.” Emily says.

“Excuse me, did you say something?” Jess questions as she stands. “Oh, did you not hear me? Was your sluttiness too loud?” Emily questions and Dani sighs before standing. “Sounds like someone’s bitter she didn’t make the cut.” Jess says. “Yeah. It’s all a big cattle call with that dreamboat. Congrats, you’re top cow.” Emily says. “Cuts real deep calling Miss Homecoming a cow.” Jess says.

“Em, come on—” Matt starts. “Shut up, Matt.” Emily says. “Stay out of it, you dumb oaf.” Jess snaps. “Hey, watch it—” Emily starts. “Oh, you’re the only who can put him down? No one else can play with your toys?” Jess questions. “You’re such a bitch.” Emily says. “Whatever. I don’t give a crap what you think.” Jess says. “At least I can think. 4.0 bitch, honour roll. Suck on that when you’re trying to sleep your way into a job.” Emily says.

“Who needs grades when you’ve got all the natural advantages you can handle.” Jess says and she can see Josh getting more and more tense. “You couldn’t buy a moldy loaf of bread with your skanky ass.” Jess says. “Are you serious? Do you think that’s insulting?” Emily questions. “That bitch is on crack or something.” Jess says. “That’s enough. Can you guys just calm down and take a step back? We’re all here for Josh and if you can’t be civil then stop talking.” Dani says and Emily rounds on her.

“Does the town drunk have something to say? Maybe you should just back the hell off.” Emily says and Dani feels her blood boil. Emily always knew how to push her buttons. Dani takes a step forward but Mike steps between them. “You’re better than this.” He tells her as he puts a hand on her shoulder and she glares at Emily. “You really want to know why I was drinking that night?” Dani seethes.

“Yeah I wanna know. Maybe you’ll get off your high horse.” Emily says. “I wanted to forget that I watched my brother die and that there was nothing I could do about it. So before you want to start shit you can’t finish I would back off right now.” Dani growls. “Shit, Dani. I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” Emily says. “I don’t want to hear it right now.” She says before starting to walk away and heading to the door.

“Dani! Where are you going?” Mike asks. “To get some goddamn air before I do something I’ll regret.” Dani says before going outside onto the porch and slamming the door behind her. “Just breathe, Dani.” She tells herself before going to the railing. She places her hands on it and takes in a few deep breaths. She felt too old for this kind of drama and definitely dealt with too much to have to sit through it.

Even though Emily still had something snarky to say she was pleasantly surprised it had nothing to do with her and Mike’s history. The Emily and Jessica drama would have definitely been thrown at her and she wanted nothing to do with it. She’d have to thank Mike for being discreet later. She hears the door open and tenses, not wanting to lash out. “It’s safe to go back in. We’re going to the cabin and Emily and Matt went back for her bag.” Jess says and she turns her head. “Sorry that you got dragged into it.” Mike says and she shrugs.

“I spoke up. I’m going to stay out here for a bit but thank you.” Dani responds and she’s surprised when Mike hugs her. “I’m sorry about your brother. I didn’t know.” Mike says and she feels the familiar grief but nods. “I didn’t want anybody to. I’d rather not talk about it now. You guys go have fun.” She says as she pulls away. It looked like Mike was going to say something else but the door opens and she sees Josh.

“Hey! Porn stars! You’re gonna need these.” Josh says as he tosses the keys to Mike. “Porn star?” Jess questions. “I’d pay to see it. I am going to commandeer you to build that fire.” Josh says as he comes out. “Uh, gross?” Jess says. “Going.” Dani says as she goes back to the door. “I have faith in you!” Mike says and she turns her head to smile at him before going inside. She goes to the fireplace and was able to get it started before Josh joins her.

“How?” Josh questions and she smiles at him. “Not my first rodeo.” Dani says as she stands. “Sammy! What are you doing?” Josh calls up the stairs. “I was just getting into the bath.” Sam yells back. “Oh! Well do you need any help with that?” Josh questions. “Hardy Har!” Sam retorts and Dani rolls her eyes before lightly smacking him in the back of the head. “Don’t be a pervert.” Dani tells him and Josh grins.

“Or what, Castillo?” Josh questions and Dani smirks. “Or you’ll get first hand experience of what happened to Mike.” Dani says and Josh laughs. “You win.” He says. “I’m going to get some water. Want some?” Dani asks. “All you.” Josh says and Dani heads to the kitchen. She looks at the spot where her, Chris, and Josh drank last year. She knew she was grieving but she shouldn’t have drank so much.

Beth wanted her to have fun. She was the only one who knew what happened to Dani’s brother and wanted to help her best friend. But she wasn’t there for Beth when she needed her most. Dani grips the counter and takes in a deep breath. “Get it together, Dani. Josh needs you.” She whispers to herself. She grabs a bottle of water and downs a quarter of it before heading back to the living room.

The first thing Dani notices is that it was colder and she sees the fire was out. “What did you do?” She asks Josh. “Why do you assume it was me?” He asks and she gives him a pointed look. “You have the poker in your hand.” Dani points out. “I was just playing with it and may have smothered it. Just a bit.” Josh says and Dani can’t help but laugh. “Okay, you can fix it.” Dani says and she hears both Chris and Ash laugh.

“Please fix it, Dani. We’ve been waiting on him since you left.” Ashley says. “Alright. I’ve got it.” Dani says as she bends in front of the fireplace. “Alright, peanut gallery, you know what? I got an idea for you two.” Josh says. “What?” Ashley questions. “Okay well I am pretty sure that somewhere in this crazy place we used to have…a spirit board.” Josh says and Dani feels immediately tense.

“A what?” Ashley says. “Wow you have a spirit board?” Chris questions. “Yeah, yeah. They’re fun right?” Josh says and Dani finishes with the fire before standing. “Those things are a joke, man. They don’t do shit.” Chris says. “No way bro. We used it all the time. Me and…well.” Josh starts and Dani feels unsettled again. “Hey, Josh. No hot water’s kinda a major oversight doncha think?” Sam questions as she goes downstairs. “Yeah, yeah. Just gotta fire up the boiler. It’s in the basement. You guys see if you can find the spirit board.” Josh says.

“Chris, let’s go find it! It’ll be like a scavenger hunt!” Ashley says as she excitedly hurries off. “Ummm…okay…guess so.” Chris says. “Rad. You’re not gonna regret it.” Josh says as Chris follows after Ashley. “Smart.” Dani says before winking at Josh. “I have my moments. You gonna come along?” Josh asks Dani and she shakes her head. “Spirit boards aren’t my thing. Be careful guys.” Dani says as she heads for the door.

“Where are you going?” Sam asks. “For some more air and to enjoy the view.” Dani says before heading back outside. Dani leans against the railing and looks around, she missed the fresh air but she also hated being left alone with her thoughts. The last year has been hell and she knew how Josh felt. Losing a sibling was rough. She missed her brother Alex every day. She couldn’t sleep anymore without having a nightmare of what happened.

Dani wasn’t sure how long she had been outside for her she started to feel a sense of unease and looked towards the wooded area. Why did it feel like she wasn’t alone? She hears something behind her and starts to turn before something collides with her head. She falls to the ground and tries to fight the black out. The last thing she sees is someone wearing a mask. 

**_STATUS UPDATE_ **

**_Traits:_ **

_Charitable - 6/10_

_Funny - 6/10 ↑_

_Honest - 6/10 ↑_

_Brave - 9/10_

_Romantic - 4/10_

_Curious - 8/10_

**_Relationships:_ **

_Sam - 9/10_

_Ashley - 8/10_

_Chris - 9/10_

_Josh - 9/10_

_Jess - 5/10_

_Mike - 7/10 ↑_

_Emily - 3/10 ↓_

_Matt - 5/10_


	4. Nothing Is As It Seems

**Chapter warning:** Swearing and violence

_Dani hears Alex yell in pain and she takes off running in that direction. “Alex! Where are you?” She calls out before she hears an inhuman screech. It was here. She rounds the bend of the hill and sees Alex on the ground, blood pouring from him. She runs towards him but it was like she was going nowhere and he seemed just as far away._

“Dani. Dani. Come on. Wake up.” Dani hears as someone shakes her and she groans. Her head was pounding and she wanted to stay asleep, whoever was shaking her was annoying the hell out of her. She recognized the voice of the person trying to wake her. “I can’t lose you too. Come on, wake up or I’ll carry you and we both know you’d hate that.” The person says. They were right, she would hate that. That’s when her mind pinpoints the voice. It was Mike.

Dani slowly opens her eyes and tries to focus. “That’s right, show me those beautiful eyes.” Mike says. “You’re so damn loud.” She tells him and he laughs. “That’s my girl. Focus on me.” He says and she look at him. “I’m okay. Where are we?” She asks as she slowly sits up and looks around. “A Sanitarium of all places. What happened to you?” He asks as his fingers lightly graze her forehead. She realized there must be a cut or at the very least a bruise from the hit to the head she took.

“All I remember is going outside to get some air when they went looking for a spirit board and something colliding with my head.” Dani says before her eyes go wide. “Where’s Jess?” She asks and he looks away. “She didn’t make it. I followed the psycho here and saw you. I don’t know if you were going to be next.” He says before she sees the wolf in the room. “Jesus Christ. Is that a wolf?” She questions as she slightly shuffles back.

“Yeah. He was guarding over you and he seems friendly enough after I gave him a bone.” Mike says and she nods. “Okay. Let’s get out of here and see the others.” She says and goes to stand but feels slightly dizzy. “I’ve got you.” Mike says as his arm wraps around her waist. “Thanks.” Dani says as she looks at him and he nods. “Anytime.” He says. “Do you know the way out?” She asks and he nods.

“I think so. Do you need help walking?” Mike asks and she shakes her head. “No. I’m fine.” She says. “Okay, follow me.” Mike says and she nods. Mike walks over to a jacket that’s hanging up and grabs it before he puts it on. “What have we here?” Mike says and she sees the gun behind the cage. He puts his arm through the hole and tries to reach for it. “Try pulling off that brick.” Dani says.

“Alright.” Mike says and grabs the brick before pulling it off. The board falls and the gun slides down to the bottom. Mike grabs it before putting it in his pocket. “Please don’t shoot yourself.” Dani says and Mike looks at her. “Very funny.” Mike says and she sees the other open gate. She goes inside and touches the photo of the men. The wall reminded her of something her and her brother would set up when they had a case.

“Fucking freak.” Mike says as he comes up beside her. “Yeah.” She murmurs. Dani follows Mike to a door and she kicks herself for not having her lock picks on her. That would be the first thing she puts back in her jacket once they get back to the cabin. “I’ve got this.” Mike says and pulls out the gun. He shoots the lock before taking it off. “That guy went through here so be careful.” Mike says as they go through the door.

“The guy who brought me here?” Dani questions. “Yeah.” Mike says as they go down the hall. They go through the double doors and she sees a staircase. She goes right and looks around before spotting a framed photo on the ground. She squats down before grabbing it and lifting it. “Those are the miners that were rescued.” Mike says. “It’s also the photo in that room. Wonder why mystery man had it.” She says before putting it back on the ground and standing. “I don’t want to find out. Let’s get the hell out of out of here.” Mike says and she nods as they head towards the stairs.

She wondered what happened to Jess but knew better than to pry and he would tell her if he wanted to. “There’s something you should know.” Mike says, cutting into her thoughts as they start walking down the stairs. “What is it?” Dani asks. “I saw a chair with restraints and blood and dead bodies in the morgue. Something bad went down here.” Mike says and she raises a brow. “Did you see how they died?” She asks.

“The tag said they were attacked by an inmate and they all died from severe lacerations.” Mike says as they reach the bottom. “Jesus. Where does this go?” Dani questions as they head to the tunnel. “I think it goes back to the cabin.” Mike says. “If we’re lucky.” She mutters as they enter the tunnel. They turn left towards the gate and she sighs when she sees the lock. “Of course, locked.” Mike says before moving the barrel and it falls to the ground.

Dani looks at the barrel that fell as it rolls away and wonders what was in it. “Okay.” Mike says and she sees the liquid coming from the barrel. “Mike wait!” She warns but he already fires a shot. The liquid lights on fire before Dani grabs Mike’s jacket and pulls. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” Mike yells before his arm goes around her waist and they run. A small explosion happens and they’re thrown off their feet. Dani hits the ground hard and her head is spinning again. _Don’t pass out,_ she tells herself but her vision starts to fade.

_Dani hears a knock on her door and sighs before heading to it. She opens it and is surprised to see Mike holding a cupcake with a single candle that was lit. “What are you doing here?” She asks. “Came to wish you a happy birthday. Go on make a wish.” He says with a smile and she can’t help the wry smile. She thinks of something before blowing the candle out._

_“Want to come in?” Dani asks as she takes the cupcake from him. “Yeah, sure.” He says before she steps aside to let him in. She closes the door behind him before sitting beside him on her bed. “So how did you know it was my birthday? I didn’t tell anyone.” She says and he smirks. “Your driver’s license. I saw it when I was helping you pick up your things.” He says. “Didn’t realize you were so observant. Why didn’t you tell the others?” She questions as she takes off the wrapper._

_“Because you didn’t.” He says and she takes a bite of the cupcake. “This is really good. Where did you buy it?” Dani asks and he rubs the back of his neck. “I made it.” He says and she looks at him in surprise. “You bake?” She questions. “When I feel like it. You better keep that to yourself.” He says and she smirks. “Your secret is safe with me.” She says as she takes another bite._

_“So why make me one? We aren’t exactly best friends.” Dani says. “I thought that at least one person should acknowledge your birthday. Since you didn’t tell anyone I figure it had to be me.” He says and she sighs before taking the last bite. “Especially since I’m now considered the school slut?” She questions before meeting his eyes. She didn’t know why she also let that bother her._

_Mike’s eyes widen in surprise before he vehemently shakes his head. “I swear that’s not why I’m here. Yes, I wanted to check on you because of what Troy said but I didn’t come here thinking I could get in your pants, Dani.” He says and she searches his face. He seemed to be telling the truth. She sighs before tossing the wrapper in the garbage then lies down on her bed._

_“I believe you.” Dani says as she looks at him. He lies down beside her and they lie in silence for a few minutes. She turns her head to look at him before she looks at his hands. Were those bruises? “How did you get those?” She questions before looking at him and he turns his head to look at her. “Troy’s face.” He says and she leans up on her elbow to look at him. “What do you mean?” She questions._

_“He was bragging about you in the locker room so my knuckles made contact with his face. Repeatedly.” He says. Dani lightly grabs his hand before running her thumb over his knuckles. “Why did you hit him?” She asks. “You’re a cool girl, Dani. You deserve much more than locker room talk.” He says and she moves her hand up his side. She sees him react as her fingers move to the bruise that she could now see forming on his cheek. “What do I deserve, Mike?” She asks._

_“Someone who will treat you right and not like a lay.” He says. Dani was surprised to see this side of him. He could definitely be a stereotypical male jock when he wanted to be so this was surprising. She gauges his reaction as she moves closer to him, he seemed to be waiting on her. She presses her lips up against his before his fingers thread through her hair. She hikes her leg up on his waist and feels his other hand grip it._

_He moves so that he’s over her and her hand roams to his shirt. He grabs her hand to stop her before pulling away. “You don’t have to do that, Dani. I already told you that’s not what I’m here for.” He says. “I know. I want to.” She says, surprising even herself. “If you ever want me to stop just say so.” He says and she nods before his lips go back on hers._

“Dani. Dani. Can you hear me? Come on. Stay with me.” Mike says and Dani concentrates on his voice. Her eyes slowly open and she realizes she’s cradled in his arms. “I’m okay.” She tells him and he nods. “I know you are. Let’s get you on your feet. Just take it easy okay?” Mike says and she nods. “Whatever you say, doc.” She teases and he smiles. Mike gets to his feet and helps Dani to hers.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” Mike says and Dani nods. “It feels like we’re getting nowhere.” She says as they keep exploring to find a way out. “Yeah. Let’s go down here.” Mike says as they walk down the tunnel and to a room before they reach a door. “Shit!” Mike says when he tries the door and it doesn’t open. “Of course, it’s locked.” She says and sighs. She looks to her right and sees the small barred window.

“What do you think is in there?” She questions and Mike goes beside her. “Is that Sam?” Mike asks and she makes out the dummy sitting in the chair. “Doesn’t look like it’s real but that’s definitely her clothes. Let’s take a look around for anything we can use to get it open.” Dani says. She starts looking through the room but couldn’t find anything that would help get that door open.

“Jesus.” She hears and looks back towards the window. Sam? Mike goes to the window again and she sees someone’s legs before Mike puts his arm through the window to grab one. Sam gives out a small yell as Dani approaches the window again. Sam bends down and points her flashlight at them. Dani notices that Sam is only in a towel and wondered how that happened. “Mike! Dani! What are you doing there? There’s a g-thank God you guys found me.” Sam says. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” Mike says.

“I don’t understand. How did you get here? How did you find me?” Sam asks. “Well Mike found me in a sanatorium. Someone knocked me out.” She answers. “Yeah. There’s some fucking maniac up here on the mountain—” Mike starts. “Yeah. I’ve noticed.” Sam asks. “He lives in this like web of tunnels. We were down here trying to get out and we found this grate and saw you.” Mike says.

“Did you say there’s a sanatorium?” Sam asks. “Yeah. Turns out that this place checks off all the creepy psycho requirements. Do you know where anyone else is?” Dani asks and Sam looks down. “Listen, this guy who you’re talking about…he attacked me. He showed me these videos, too, and one of them showed Josh being killed. Just ripped apart by this huge fucking saw blade. I don’t know where anyone else is.” Sam says and Dani gapes at her.

“Josh is dead? Shit!” Dani says. “Jesus Christ!” Mike says before she kicks something over. Why wasn’t she there to help him? Her job was to keep people alive and she failed Josh. “Dani?” Mike says as he puts his arm around her. “You okay?” Mike asks. “None of this is okay but we need to get out of here and find the others.” Dani says. “I think…somehow Josh is involved in all of this.” Sam says and Dani looks at her.

“What do you mean?” Dani asks as she approaches the window again. “I’m really not sure, but…there was a message from his doctor and it mentioned a plan that was like, a bad idea and now he’s dead!” Sam says. “What the fuck is going on around here?” Mike questions. “Sam, there’s a door down here that’s locked. Can you unlock it from your end and get us out?” She asks and Sam nods.

“Let me check.” Sam says before standing and goes out of view. Dani and Mike stand by the door and wait for Sam. She couldn’t believe that Josh was dead. She was used to death but it hit harder when it was someone she cared about. “This is so messed up.” Dani says and she’s surprised when Mike pulls her in for a hug. “We’re going to get through this and we’re going to make this asshole pay.” Mike says and she gives a wry smile.

“Don’t get all soft on me now, Munroe.” Dani says. “Shut up.” He murmurs before she hears the door opens. She springs apart from Mike and sees Sam. She really needed to keep her feelings in check with him, he just lost Jess and she couldn’t go through what they had again. “Hey, Sam. You okay?” Dani asks as she approaches her friend. “Yeah but you guys look like hell.” Sam says.

“Nice to see you too.” Mike says and Dani can’t help but smirk. Sam walks past them and to the back before putting her backpack down. “What are you doing?” Mike asks. “Well actually, the towel didn’t turn out to be the best outfit for fighting off killer maniacs, you know?” Sam retorts. “As you were. Turn your ass around, Mike.” Dani says and Mike raises his hands in defeat before turning.

“Yes, ma’am.” Mike says and she gives a wry smile. “Okay. Done.” Sam says a few minutes later. “Alright, let’s get the hell out of here and find the others.” Dani says and Sam joins them. “Amen to that.” Mike says. “Please!” She hears Ashley scream. “I can’t! I can’t decide!” Chris yells. “What was that?” Sam questions. “Is that crying?” Mike asks. “That sounds like Chris and Ashley. We need to find them.” Dani says and they hurry forward.

Dani wasn’t going to let another one of her friends die if she could stop it. They reach a metal door and she pushes up against before Mike helps her. The door swings open and she sees two people sitting at a table. The lights turn on and she sees that it’s her missing friends. “Noo! No, no, no! Get away!” Ashley yells and she sees the masked psycho who knocked her out. Chris fires the gun but it doesn’t anything.

“Oh Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris.” The psycho says and Dani starts to hurry forward. “What the fuck?! Oh, you’ve heard of blanks before? I mean really?” The psycho says before taking off their mask. Dani stops dead in her tracks and he starts laughing. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Josh?” Dani snaps. “Very good. Every one of you! Got my name! And after all you’ve been through! Good, good-good-good. I mean how does that feel?” Josh questions as she starts to undo Ashley’s binds.

“Right? How does it feel? Do you enjoy feeling terrorized? Humiliated? I mean, panicked? All those emotions that my sisters got to feel once one year ago! Only guess what? They didn’t get to laugh it off! No! Nope! No, no, no! They’re gone!” Josh yells. “I don’t know if you noticed this, Josh, but none of us are laughing!” Mike snaps.

“Oh come, come-come-come-come. Why the long faces? Come on! It’s good to get the heart racing every now and then, right? And race they did, I mean, every one of you, just pitter-pat, pitter-pat! I hope you appreciated my little phantasmagorical spectacle! I mean, no detail too small! No opportunity missed! It was such a delight to play the puppet master to all of your Pavlovian panic! And all that gore? I mean gore, there was gore galore! Fake bodies…I mean, God, that shit was expensive! And no retakes! Nope, nope, nope, only double takes! You should have seen your faces. Hook, line, and sinker for every little stinker!” Josh rants and Dani can’t believe that he planned all this.

“Josh, why are you doing this?” Sam asks. “Don’t even ask this squirrelly little runt! He’s got no clue. He’s out of his fucking tree.” Mike says. “Well he’s definitely off his meds.” Chris says. “Aw come on, you guys. Revenge is the best medicine!” Josh says. “You’re done—” Mike starts. “Mike, he’s sick—” Chris says. “What? Come on, you guys are all going to thank me when you guys become internet sensations.” Josh says.

“Wait what?” Chris question and Dani feels her temper flare up again. “Oh, you better believe this little puppy is going viral ladies and germs. I mean we got unrequited love. We got…we got blood! I don’t think there’s enough hard drives in China to count all the views we’re gonna get, you guys.” Josh says. “What are you talking about you ass hat?” Mike demands and Dani runs her hands through her hair again.

“Shit. You’ve been filming everything, haven’t you?” Dani questions as she looks at Josh. “You’ve been filming everything and Jessica is fucking dead!” Mike snaps. “What?” Josh says and she can hear the confusion in his voice. He seemed genuine in not knowing. “Did you hear me? Jessica is dead.” Mike says as he comes around the table. “You are gonna fucking pay you dick!” Mike yells before pistol whipping Josh in the head and he falls to the ground. “Mike!” Dani yells before hurrying forward.

“Mike stop!” Dani snaps as she stands in front of Mike. She places her hands on his shoulders and lightly pushes him back, she really didn’t want to hurt him. “Me stop? This asshole knocked you out and put you in a sanatorium!” Mike yells. “I know. Don’t stoop to that level. It won’t bring Jess back and he’s already out. We’re going to bring him back to the house.” Dani says. “Fuck!” Mike yells before kicking something over.

“He’s not coming back to the house. We can lock him up somewhere until we can get the authorities but it’s not safe for him to be with us.” Mike says and Dani sighs. “Where?” Sam asks. “We can keep him where he brought me.” Ashley says and she hears Josh groan. “Fine!” Mike snaps. “I’ll bring him.” Chris says. “I’m going with you. Think you can get everyone else back to the cabin?” Mike asks and Dani nods. “Yeah. Just keep a cool head, alright? He can’t do anything else.” Dani says.

Dani and the others head back to the cabin. She can’t help but feel like they’re missing something. Would Josh have had enough time to bring her to the sanatorium and come back to terrorize the others? It didn’t seem likely. If that was the case then who left her there? “You okay?” She hears and turns her head to look at Ashley. “Yeah. Just one hell of a headache. You?” Dani asks.

“Same here. Josh?” Ashley asks as she points to Dani’s forehead. “Think so. Black eye from him?” Dani asks. “Yeah. I can’t believe this happened and that Jess is dead.” Ashley says. “Where are Emily and Matt?” Sam asks. “They went to go check the cable car. I don’t know why they aren’t back yet.” Ashley says and Dani heads to her backpack that was still upright against the wall.

Dani grabs her hair elastic and the lock picks she left in there and puts them in her pocket. She didn’t want to be caught without them again. “What are we supposed to do?” Sam asks as Dani stands. “Wait for help.” Ashley says. “I’m going to give Emily and Matt another ten minutes before I go looking for them.” Dani says as she ties her hair up. “They’re fine. I’m sure they’re fine.” Ashley says and Dani sighs.

“I hope so. We shouldn’t have let them lock Josh up outside. We could have contained him in one of the rooms.” Dani says as she leans against the wall. “Did you forget what he did?” Ashley says and Dani shakes her head. “No. But leaving him out in the cold isn’t okay either. He went through a lot and stopped taking his meds. I know what that kind of loss is like.” She says. “You didn’t murder anybody, Dani.” Sam says and Dani sighs.

“I’m not sure he did either.” She says. “What do you mean? Mike saw Jessica die.” Ashley says. “But he didn’t see Josh.” Dani argues. “Are you saying there’s another person here?” Sam asks. “I don’t know. I’m trying to figure it out. How did he get me to the sanatorium and return in time to finish his plan with you guys?” She questions. “He just did.” Ashley says and Dani sighs. “I really hope you’re right.” She says.

Dani wasn’t sure how long she waited before the door opens and she sees Chris. “Why are you here? Where’s Mike?” Dani asks. “He stayed with Josh. Wanted me to check on you guys and let you know everything is good.” Chris says and Dani sighs. “You sure that’s a good idea? I’m going to keep him company.” She says. She really didn’t want to have to worry about Mike hurting Josh, unintentionally or not. That’s when Dani hears a high-pitched scream and hurries to the door. _What now?_ Dani wonders.

**_STATUS UPDATE_ **

**_Traits:_ **

_Charitable - 5/10↓_

_Funny - 6/10_

_Honest - 5/10_

_Brave - 9/10_

_Romantic - 5/10↑_

_Curious - 8/10_

**_Relationships:_ **

_Sam - 9/10_

_Ashley - 8/10_

_Chris - 9/10_

_Josh - 8/10 ↓_

_Jess - 5/10_

_Mike - 8/10 ↑_

_Emily - 3/10_

_Matt - 5/10_

**Authors Note:** I hope that you are enjoying the story so far and appreciate any feedback :) Stay safe and healthy during these times!


	5. Game of Survival

**Chapter warning:** Swearing, violence, and death

“Let me in! Let me in!” Dani hears Emily yell. “Is that—?” Ashley questions and Dani runs past her. “It’s Em!” Sam yells. “Let her in! Quick!” Chris yells and she’s already at the door before opening it. “Shut the door! Oh my God—Shut the door!” Emily yells as she falls in before crawling in. Dani closes the door and locks it as the others help Emily up. “Em, are you alright?” Chris asks. 

“I didn’t think that I’d make it—” Emily says as Dani follows behind them. “You were screaming bloody murder.” Chris says. “Are you okay?” Sam asks. “There was something—” She says and that perks her interest. Josh would have already been here playing out his so-called prank. “Where’s Matt? Did you guys split up?” Ashley asks as they get her to sit. “Emily, what did you see?” Dani asks. “A monster—It’s a monster—!” Emily says and She crouches in front of Emily. 

“What are you talking about?” Chris asks. “I said there is something out there—” Emily asks. “Ash, relax. It was Josh, it was all Josh—” Sam says. “No, no, no, listen to me.” Emily says. “We got him tied up, he can’t hurt you.” Sam says as Dani observes Emily, she didn’t seem like that was all. “No, it was after me and it wasn’t human!” Emily yells and Dani crouches in front of her. “Em, tell me what you saw.” She tells her. 

“We were climbing up the tower and it fell. The whole tower just fell! Right into the mines—” Emily starts. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, what mines?” Chris asks and Dani glance at him before back at Emily. “Let her finish.” Dani says and Emily nods. “There are these mine shafts all over, running under everything. When the tower fell we ended up down there.” She says. “How did the tower fall?” Dani asks her. 

“I was walking down there, in the mines, and it was dark and I found this pile and there was Beth’s head!” She hysterically says. “Wait, what?” Chris questions. “Beth’s head, I found it.” Emily repeats. “Oh my God!” Ashley says. “What the fuck?” Chris says. “Are you serious?” Sam questions. “But the worst part is I don’t think Hannah died, like, from the fall. Not right away.” Emily says and Dani lets that sink in.

If Dani had gone after them would she had been able to prevent it or find them? But she knew she couldn’t change anything, no matter how much she wanted it to. “What? What do you mean?” Ashley asks. “I don’t know…I feel like she was down there…like starving to death…for weeks when we were all up here looking for her…we had no idea!” Emily says and Dani stands. “Jesus.” Her and Chris says at the same time as she runs her hands through her hair. “Emily, what else happened?” She asks. 

“In the tower there was a radio and I—I got through to someone—but that was right when the tower collapsed.” Emily says and Dani sees movement before she looks and sees Mike running in. “Em! You made it!” He says before hugging her and Dani sighs. “Oh God Mike!” Emily says. “What about Matt?” Mike asks. “We’re trying to figure that out.” Dani tells him and he looks at her.

“And there was this monster that was chasing her.” Chris says and Dani moves in front of Emily. “What did you see? You said you saw something. What took out the tower?” She asks. “She’s all messed up.” Mike says and Dani glances at him before back at Emily. “Emily, tell me what you saw. I’ll believe you.” She tell hers. “Dani, what are you doing?” Mike asks. “Let her talk.” She answers before hearing banging on the door.

“Whoa.” Chris says as they all look towards it. “Who the fuck can that be?” Mike whispers. “Josh?” Ashley questions. “Jess?” Chris says at the same time. Dani got the feeling it wasn’t either of them. “It’s not Jess.” Mike says. “Sorry man…but who is it?” Chris questions. “I don’t know.” Mike whispers. “One way to find out.” Dani says as she starts heading to the door but Mike grabs her hand to stop her.

“Michael, let go of my hand.” Dani says. “I’ll check it out.” Mike says. “I’ve got your back.” Chris says as he touches Mike’s shoulder. “Good.” Mike says and she sighs. Dani quickly heads to her bag as they head to the door. She grabs the gun out of it before heading to the door just in time to see the stranger with Mike’s gun and a flamethrower. “Alright, alright, just take it easy grandpa—” Mike says and she raises her gun as she moves forward. 

“Who are you?” Dani ask as the two boys look at me. “Dani, why do you have a gun?” Mike asks. “Okay, everybody just calm down.” He says and she gets the feeling he wasn’t going to cause them any harm. “So long as you don’t mind if I keep this.” She says and he nods. “Not at all, it looks like you know how to use it. Now just move over there. Go on you two, move! Let me say what I came to say.” He says as he ushers them back to the main room. 

Dani lowers her gun and keeps it by her side as she goes to where the girls are. “I’m here to tell you what you’re up against being back on this mountain. You should never have returned.” He says as he goes in front of the fire. “I don’t know why you did after what happened last year.” He says as he drops a bag. “You mean with Hannah and Beth?” Ashley asks. “Yeah, how could you know without being involved—” Chris starts.

“Or responsible?” Sam questions and he turns towards them. “You hold onto your horses. I don’t take kindly to you kids coming up here to my mountain—” He starts. “Your mountain? I’m sure the Washington’s would be very surprised to hear that.” Mike says and Dani sighs. “Mike stop. I don’t think he had anything to do with what happened. What’s on this mountain?” She questions and he looks at her. 

“This mountain don’t belong to me, it’s true. But it don’t belong to the Washington’s. This mountain belongs to the Wendigo.” He says. Dani swears when she hears the word wendigo. Of course, it was a fucking wendigo. “Dani? What is it?” Mike asks and she looks at him. “There’s something you guys don’t know about me.” She says. “What do you mean?” Chris asks. “I’m a hunter. I hunt things like wendigos.” She says. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Mike asks. “All those bruises I had. All that time I spent away. I was hunting supernatural creatures. People like me are the only reason why you don’t see half the shit that’s out there.” Dani says. “If it’s a wendigo that’s here then you’re going to need my help.” She tells the stranger and he nods. “Tell me what you know.” She tells him. “Let’s hear him out.” Sam agrees. 

Sam was the only one who knew about her since she witnessed her killing a ruguru towards the end of high school. “Not like we have a choice.” Mike says. “Now I’m only going to tell you this once. It doesn’t matter to me if you believe it or not. I got reasons I want to…get it off my chest.” The stranger starts. “See? I told you! He’s guilty as shit. Guilty of something.” Mike says and Dani sighs.

“Let him finish, Mike.” Dani says. “There is a curse that dwells in these mountains. Should any man or woman resort to cannibalism in these woods the spirit of the Wendigo shall be unleashed.” The stranger says. “Oh crap.” Mike says and she looks at him. “What is it?” She questions him but he’s looking down. “You’re going to need to find somewhere safe.” The stranger says. “The basement might be okay.” Sam says. 

“Okay, get down there now. All of you. And wait.” The stranger says. “What? Why? For how long?” Sam asks. “Until dawn. You said that’s when help was coming?” Dani asks Emily and she nods. That’s when she remembers Josh. “Shit. Josh. Where is he?” She asks and looks at Mike. “I ran off and left him when I heard screaming.” Mike says and Dani swears again. “I’m going to get him. You guys go to the basement.” She says as she cocks her gun.

“Where did you leave him?” The stranger asks. “In the shed.” Mike answers. “Your friend will already be dead.” The stranger says. “I need to make sure.” Dani says as Chris stands. “No. No he can’t be. We were just with him.” Chris says. “A lot can happen on this mountain.” The stranger says. “No. No. I’m gonna go get him.” Chris says but Dani was already heading for the door. 

"You can’t go out there, Chris!” Ashley says before Dani feels a hand on her shoulder. “Where are you going?” Mike asks and she looks at him. “To get our friend.” She says. “I’m supposed to be his best friend and I let him down” Chris says. “No, he let you down, Chris! He let all of us down!” Ashley urges. “I don’t care. I’m going to get him.” Chris says. “Chris, you’re better off staying here. I can get him.” Dani tells him and he shakes his head. “I’m coming and that’s final.” Chris says. 

“Then I’ll go with you.” The stranger says as he advances. “We don’t need your help.” Chris says. “It’s suicide if you go. I have the gear.” The stranger says and Dani nods. “He’s right. He has the proper gear to hold them off.” She says. “Fine.” Chris says. “The rest of you get down to the basement. Be safe. Don’t go outside again until we’re back.” The stranger says as he advances and stands in front of Chris. “You shouldn’t go. Or let me come with you.” Mike says and she looks at him. 

“Stay here with the others, Mike. This is what I do. Always have and always will. Besides someone needs to keep them calm.” Dani says and he sighs but nods before dropping his hand. “You don’t seem to understand the magnitude of the situation.” The stranger tells Chris. “Well I‘m going to get Josh, aren’t I?” Chris questions. “No. I’m going to get Josh. You’re going to help me. Do you understand?” The stranger says. “Uh, yeah. I think so.” Chris says and Dani sighs. 

“The longer we argue about this the less time Josh has. You coming?” Dani asks. “Yeah. You need to follow my lead.” The stranger says and she nods. “You know the mountain best.” She agrees. “You. You need to do everything I tell you.” The stranger says as he points at Chris before walking away. Dani squeezes Mike’s hand before heading to the door, the other two on her heels. 

They reach the door and she checks the ammo in her gun as the stranger gives Chris a shotgun. “This is the end you point towards the thing you want to kill.” He tells Chris. “I know how to use a shotgun, man.” Chris says. “No, you don’t.” The stranger says and Dani can’t help but smirk. “What? How do you know?” Chris asks. “Trust me.” He says before turning to look at me. “Them special bullets?” He asks me and she nods.

“Silver bullets. Won’t kill them but it will slow them down.” Dani says and he nods before she opens the door. “Hey.” Ashley says as she approaches. “Come back safe.” She says before she grabs onto Chris and kisses him. “We need to hurry, son.” The stranger says. “I—uh. I’ll see you soon.” He tells Ashley before coming to the door. “So…so tell me. You’re the expert on these things.” Chris says as he comes outside and she sees Ashley closing the door. 

“What’s…uh. What’s a guy gotta know?” Chris asks. “You just be careful.” The stranger says. “Stay out of trouble and follow our lead. Especially with your new girlfriend.” Dani teases before they start going down the stairs. “So how many times do I have to shoot it with this shotgun before it’s dead?” Chris questions. “Well you’d be shooting a long time.” The stranger says. “Bullets can’t kill a wendigo.” She says. 

“So, this thing won’t even kill it?” Chris asks and Dani looks at him before shaking her head. “No. It’ll only slow it down. The only thing that can kill them is fire.” She says as they start walking. “They fear fire and it can kill them if you have to. See their skin is like…it’s like tough armour. Unless you burn it off first.” The stranger says. “That’s gross. What are these things like?” Chris asks and she sighs. 

“I really hope you never have to find out up close.” Dani says. “I mean are they just crazy unpredictable or can you figure out what they’re gonna do?” Chris asks. “Well…they adhere to some patterns like any animal or human.” The stranger says. “Wh—You mean, like how? Like they’ve got schedules?” Chris asks. “Well, they only hunt at night.” The stranger says. “Any, uh, pro wendigo tips? Like if I rub garlic all over me they won’t be able to smell me or something?” He asks and she can’t help but smirk. 

“They’ll still smell you, Chris.” Dani says. “Anything like that?” Chris asks. “They can’t see you if you’re standing still.” The stranger says. “Their sight is based on changes of movement in their field of vision.” She tells him. “So, if I don’t move…I’m basically invisible?” Chris questions and she nods. “Yeah but I wouldn’t recommend testing it out unless absolutely necessary.” She says. 

“Do they still have some aspect of humanity in them?” Chris asks. “Well they retain certain things.” The stranger says. “I mean is it really right to kill them? Maybe they can be cured?” Chris asks. “They can’t. Once they turn into a wendigo it’s irreversible.” Dani says. “They surrender human rights the moment they eat one another.” The stranger says. “I mean if they’re still human I don’t know if it’s right to hurt them.” Chris says and she sighs before looking at him. 

“Chris, when faced with creatures like this it’s them or you. They won’t hesitate to kill someone. I’ve seen it.” Dani tells him. “You feel free to take the high road. You won’t be on it for long.” The stranger says. “Oh. Who did you see it kill?” He asks. “My brother.” She answers. “I’m sorry.” Chris murmurs and we walk in silence for a bit. “I really wish you stayed back with the others.” She tells Chris and he shrugs. 

“Wasn’t going to leave my closest friends out here alone.” He says and Dani sighs. “I can take care of myself, Chris.” She says and he lightly shoulder checks her. “I know.” He says. “I’ve been meaning to ask. Why did you bring me to the sanatorium?” Dani asks the stranger. “I found you tied up in a shack. Didn’t want to leave you as bait.” The stranger says and she nods. “Josh?” Chris questions. 

“Yeah, but the timing didn’t make sense for him to bring me to the sanatorium.” Dani says and she sees the light to what she assumes is the shack. They go around the building to an open area and she sees a broken stool before swearing. “Was that where you left Josh?” She questions as Chris runs forward. “Oh no.” He says and she sees the blood. “Dammit! What happened?” Chris asks as he goes further in. 

“He’s gone. We’re too late.” He says. “The wendigo. We need to go back before it comes back.” Dani says and stands stock still when she sees the stranger pause. “Chris.” She says and puts a finger to her lips. “Shh! Quiet!” The stranger says before she hears a screech. Shit. “We gotta go. Right now.” The stranger says and she nods. “We gotta find Josh—he could still be out there!” Chris says and Dani grabs his arm as the stranger starts to approach them slowly. “Ha. First, the wendigo, they’ll render you immobile and they strip the skin off your entire body, piece by piece, and then he keeps you alive and aware and feasts on your organs, one piece at a time.” The stranger says.

Chris shrugs off Dani’s touch and moves towards the stranger. “I promise you, I will look for Josh again before the night is over, Chris.” Dani tells him and he nods. “So, the lodge, then.” He says. “Let’s go now.” The stranger says as they start to leave the shack. “It might still be near.” The stranger says. If that screech was any indication it definitely was. The stranger jogs a bit ahead and they follow before she feels every hair on her body rise up. 

“Wait!” Dani hisses as she grabs onto Chris’ arm to get him to stop moving. She learned to trust her instincts with years of hunting creatures. The stranger seems aware now as well and stops. “Don’t move.” The stranger hisses and she keeps her hand firmly on Chris’ arm to make sure he doesn’t move. “Be very quiet.” She whispers. The stranger starts to move and before she can say anything, she sees the wendigo. 

“Run!” The stranger yells. There was no point on standing still anymore so Dani starts to move and pulls Chris with her. “Go! Now!” She tells him as they run after the stranger. The wendigo drops in front of them and they stop. “Holy shit! What the fuck?!” Chris yells and the stranger already starts his flamethrower. “Back!” He yells. “God damn!” Chris yells. “We’re right out in the open and need to move.” Dani tells them.

“We gotta get out of here!” The stranger yells and before she can warn him the wendigo rushes forward. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” Chris yells and she sees the blood coming from his throat. Dani sees the stranger fall to his knees before his head comes off. “Oh shit.” Chris says. The wendigo lands in front of them and she shoots it as it jumps so it falls back. “Chris, move! Now!” She yells as and shoves him before they start running. 

Dani wasn’t going to let anything happen to him. “Don’t look back! Just keep running!” She yells at him when he glances back. She sees the downed tree ahead and he rolls underneath it before getting back on his feet while she ducks. He turns as Dani goes underneath it and shoots before she turns her head to see the wendigo go flying back. “Yeah! Suck it!” Chris yells before she pushes him forward again. 

Chris jumps off the ledge first before Dani follows. She hears him yell in pain and fall to his knees as she lands on her feet. “Come on, Chris!” Dani yells as she grabs his arm and pulls him up. “We’re almost there.” She tells him and gets him to lean on her as they walk. A wendigo lands on a terrace before landing and Chris shoots it. The creature shrieks and Chris makes her take a step back. 

Dani does a quick assessment before she sees the red tanks. “Shit.” She mutters before shooting them. The impact causes them to fall back but she knew it did more to the wendigo. “Shit.” Chris says and she quickly gets to her feet. “Move your ass.” She tells him before pulling him up. They run for the door and he starts banging on it before she turns to watch the surroundings. “Ash! Ash!” Chris yells and she hears the door unlock. 

“Oh, thank god! Please, let us in quick!” Chris says and Dani sees movement before shooting again. “Come on!” Chris and Ashley yell before she feels someone grab her jacket and pull her in. She sees Ashley as Chris slams the door shut and locks it. “Oh my god, what happened?” Ashley asks as Dani looks outside before she hears the screeching. “We can’t have this conversation here.” She tells them and Chris nods. 

“We gotta go, that thing was right behind us—” Chris tells Ashley before she sees the wendigo on the porch. “Move!” Dani yells and Chris grabs Ashley’s arm before they run. “Go, go, go, go, go, go!” Chris yells as they run towards the basement. “What’s going on?” Mike asks as he’s at the bottom of the stairs. “Not the time!” Dani tells him as she grabs his hand and pulls him. “This way.” Mike says and they all run to the room Josh kept as his lair. 

“Oh my god! Guys! Thank god!” Emily says as they go inside and Mike releases Dani’s hand to close the door. “What took you so long?!” Sam asks and she looks at her. “It’s not so good up there right now—” Chris says. “Understatement of the night.” Mike says. “Where’s the flamethrower guy?” Sam asks and she shakes her head. “He didn’t make it.” Dani says as Chris leans against the table. 

“Oh no!” Emily yells. “What happened?” Sam asks. “The thing it…” Chris starts and he’s looking down. Dani places her hand on his shoulder before looking at the others. “The wendigo killed him.” She says. “How?” Sam asks and before she answers Chris does. “It tore him apart. Right in front of us.” Chris says. “Oh god.” Sam says. “Alright, these all the doors?” Mike asks as he paces. 

“Yeah.” Sam says as Mike goes into another room. “Are you sure?” Mike asks. “What are you looking for?” Dani asks him before she notices the pain in her stomach. “Another way out.” Mike says and she looks down at her stomach before she sees the small metal piece poking out of her side. “Mike. I really don’t think that’s a good idea. We should stay put, right here, until dawn. At least we’re safe down here.” Sam says as Mike looks at the screens. 

“Oh? Yeah? All wrapped up like a little present with a bow on top for that thing to tear us apart on Christmas morning.” Mike says. “People will come for us in the morning.” Sam says and Dani sighs. “Mike’s right. Wendigos are strong and they will be able to tear that door apart if they wanted to.” Dani says before taking a deep breath and grabbing the piece of metal. “What are you doing?” Sam asks before she pulls out the small shard. 

Dani gasps in pain before grabbing her side and dropping the piece. “You okay?” Mike asks and she nods. “I’ve had worse.” She says. “What was that talk earlier by the way? What the hell is a hunter?” Mike asks and she sighs. “That’s a lot to get into.” Dani says. “Try.” He says. “I’ve been hunting supernatural creatures my entire life. Hunters are the only thing that stand between some people living and dying. We hunt and kill creatures that go bump in the night, especially when they kill people. It’s how my brother died.” Dani says.

“She’s telling the truth.” Sam says. “What?” Mike says as he looks at her. “She saved me from something a few years back. I promised her I wouldn’t tell anyone.” Sam says. “It’s the same way I know that bite on your neck doesn’t mean you’ll turn. You got bit by one of them, right?” Dani asks Emily as she examines her neck. “How did you know?” Mike questions. “When you see enough wounds and bodies you get to tell the difference.” She says as she looks at Mike and he looks stunned by that.

“The only way off this mountain is the cable car.” Dani says. “There’s no key for the cable car.” Emily says and Mike looks at her. “Josh, he’s gotta have it.” Mike says and she sighs, knowing he’s right. “Josh?” Sam questions. “One of his dirty little tricks.” Mike says. “Great. Great.” Sam says “If that fucking thing got a hold of Josh then we’re shit outta luck.” Mike says and she shakes her head. 

“We’re not. I’m going to go after him.” Dani says. “It’s possible it may have taken him down to the mine.” Emily tells her. “What did you see down there?” Dani asks. “I saw some horrible stuff down there. I think it’s where that thing lives.” Emily says and she nods. “That’s where I’m going then.” Dani says. “We’re gonna get that key. Right from that thing’s goddamn bedroom and then we’re gonna get us all the hell out of here.” Mike says.

“Em, what is all that?” Sam asks and Dani sees that they’re looking at a book. “It’s that old guy’s bag.” Emily says. “Is that a map?” Mike asks as he reaches for it. “The guy was prepared for anything.” Sam says. “People like us usually are.” She says. “What is this place?” Emily asks and Dani looks at the map, it looked like mines. “Oh my god.” Mike says and she looks at him. “You recognize it. What is that?” She asks. 

“I was down there. It was horrible.” Mike says. “You were?” Sam asks. “There had been a cave-in. In the fifties I guess and these miners got trapped down there.” Mike says. “Oh my god.” Sam says. “Some of them survived but…like…fifteen of ‘em didn’t make it.” Mike says. “There was this reporter and I think he figured out there had been some, like, big cover-up going on. I found these plans –they knew the mine was a death trap, but they let the miners keep working anyway.” Mike says and she swears. 

“They’re the first wendigos.” Dani says. “What?” Emily questions. “That chair you told me about.” She says. “I found this chair with dried blood all over the place like somebody’d been tortured.” Mike says. “Michael, I’d like to maybe focus on how we’re going to get the fuck out of here please?” Emily says. “I’m just saying it’s weird how much crazy shit’s gone on up here.” Mike says. 

“It’s all connected. Do you see how there’s a tunnel leading from the lodge to the sanatorium?” Dani questions. “That’s how we got back here.” Mike says. “I saw this. When I was down in there. That’s where it lives.” Emily says and Dani nods. “That’s also my way back in to find Josh.” Dani says. “Shit…fuck, fuck.” Mike says and she looks at him. “I’m going with you.” He says and she shakes her head.

“Stay with the others. I know what I’m up against and you shouldn’t risk your life.” Dani says and he stands in front of her. “I’m going with you. You have the start of a concussion and you’re bleeding. You guys know what to do.” Mike says and she sighs. “Yeah.” Ashley says. “No one leave.” Mike says. “He’s right. It’s not safe out there. We’ll be back soon.” She says as she starts to head to the other room before pausing. 

“There’s one other thing you should know. They can mimic people’s voices so be careful of that.” Dani says before leaving the room. “Lock up behind us.” Mike tells them and follows her. They leave and head to the sanatorium door before closing it behind them. “We can lock it from this end.” Mike says. “Do it.” Dani says and he does. 

**_STATUS UPDATE_ **

**_Traits:_ **

_Charitable - 6/10 ↑_

_Funny - 5/10 ↓_

_Honest - 6/10 ↑_

_Brave - 9/10_

_Romantic - 5/10_

_Curious - 8/10_

**_Relationships:_ **

_Sam - 9/10_

_Ashley - 8/10_

_Chris - 10/10 ↑_

_Josh - 8/10_

_Jess - 5/10_

_Mike - 9/10 ↑_

_Emily - 3/10_

_Matt - 5/10_


	6. Hold Your Breath

**_Chapter warnings:_** Violence and swearing ****

Dani and Mike start walking down the decrepit hall. He shines the flashlight around and they keep walking until they reach the larger room. They head to the stairs and go further into the sanatorium. “Never thought I would be back in this place.” Mike says and she can’t help but smirk. “You and me both. Although this isn’t the first sanatorium I’ve been in and definitely not the first abandoned one.” She says. 

“Because of your job?” Mike questions and Dani nods. “Yeah. They’re not really any better the second time around either.” She says as they enter the room Mike found her in. “Holy shit.” Mike says and they head to the cage, it definitely looked different than the first time she was here. “What happened to the wolves?” Mike asks. “What I was going to ask you. I think we can get in there from above. There’s a hole.” She says before heading to the stairs. 

Dani goes up the stairs with Mike on her heels before heading to the end. She sees the hole and sits on the ground before dropping down into it. She moves away so Mike could drop down but she didn’t move far enough away. He slightly knocks into her and she stumbles back. One of his arms wraps around her and the other hand cups the back of her head. They hit the cage wall and it jangles before she looks up at him. She could still feel the electricity that seemed to be between them. At least on her end. 

“Thanks.” Dani says as she moves away from him and heads to the workbench. “Think you can use this?” She asks as she sees the sawed-off shotgun. Mike picks up the torch and turns it over in his hand. “Now I just need a pitchfork and a mob.” He says and she can’t help but smile. “Suits you.” She teases as she grabs the flashlight. “Funny.” He says as he grabs his lighter. Mike lights the end of the torch, illuminating the place with fire. 

He also stuffs shells into his pockets and she does the same before he grabs the gun. “Let’s go.” Dani says before going to the door and opening it. They go back into the main room and head to the other side. They go to the door on the right first since it was already open. They walk to the end where there’s a large gaping hole in the wall. Dani gets assaulted by the cold air as she goes outside. “Are those graves?” Mike asks and she nods.

“Looks like it.” Dani says as she walks up to the crosses. She turns on the flashlight and shines it on the crosses. “Adam White, Charles Miller, and Evelyn Daniels.” Mike reads out. “February 24th, 1952. They all have same date of death.” Dani says. “I think those are the names I saw in the morgue.” He says and she looks at him. “They might be the first victims.” She says and he runs his free hand through his hair.

“Shit. Let’s find Josh and get back to the others.” Mike says. “Yeah.” Dani says before walking back into the building. They go back into the main room before Mike goes to the other door. “I’ve got this.” He says and she grabs his arm as he raises the gun. “Save your ammo.” Dani says before bending in front of the lock. She grabs the lock-pick from the inside of her jacket before starting to pick the lock. 

“You know how to pick a lock? That’s kinda hot.” Mike says and she smirks. “One of my many lovable traits.” Dani says before she hears the click of the lock. “You do have many.” He says as she stands and glances at him. She opens the door before going inside. Dani can’t help but stumble back when she sees the wolf before she lands into Mike’s chest. “Sorry.” She murmurs before moving away. 

“Hey big guy.” Mike says as he slowly approaches the wolf and she recognizes the wolf. “Happy to see me again, huh?” Mike asks as she follows behind him. “Heyyy.” Mike says as he puts the shotgun away and bends down. “I was hoping I’d run into you again.” He says as he bends down to pet Wolfie. “Alright, good boy.” Mike says as she stands beside him. “Is the hunter afraid of this little guy?” Mike says and she rolls her eyes.

“Shut up.” Dani says before extending her hand. Wolfie smells it before she bends down to pet him. “Alright, pal. You’re coming with us. We should get going.” Mike says as he stands and she nods before standing. “Alright. Here’s the plan. I happened to see a map of this place so we’re not flying blind. There should be a way through the psychiatric wing that’ll take us right outside the mine.” Mike says and she can’t help but smirk. 

“Are you talking to me or the wolf?” Dani questions. “Shut up.” He says and she can’t help but laugh before walking ahead. “Atta boy.” Mike says as Wolfie runs ahead. They reach the fenced in area and she feels the wind assault her. She reaches the end before going up the stairs and into the next building. Wolfie barks as he looks up and she gets the feeling that they aren’t alone. “Holy shit.” She whispers as she looks around.

“Okie dokie, boy, calm down.” Mike says. They go further inside and Wolfie runs ahead again before fitting through the bars, there was no hell in way they could fit. “Wish I could move like you, Wolfie.” Mike says as they enter the other room. “There’s a lever.” Dani says and Mike walks up to it. “Here goes nothin’.” Mike says before pulling it down. She hears a noise and turns her head to see the door behind them close. 

Dani looks ahead and sighs when she sees the door is jammed. “Awesome.” Mike says. “Let me go through first.” She says and he nods before she squeezes through the gap. “Your turn.” Dani says. She grabs hold of the bars before pulling to open it more. She grunts from the exertion and Mike squeezes through. She lets the bars go as Wolfie approaches them again. “You see that? I do got moves. Don’t I Wolfie?” Mike questions and she rolls her eyes.

“Still have your ego I see.” Dani says as she walks past him and to the stairs. “Why do you do that?” Mike asks. “Do what, Michael?” She asks as she starts heading down the stairs. “Act like nothing happened between us.” He says and she looks at him. “We’re really having this conversation right now?” Dani asks, her voice echoing in the staircase. “Might as well. We both may die tonight.” Mike says and she sighs before starting down the stairs again, Mike keeping pace with her. 

“I don’t like drama or players, Mike.” Dani says. “What are you talking about?” He asks. “You and Emily. Why didn’t you tell me you were a thing that night?” She questions. “We weren’t at the time so it wasn’t relevant.” Mike says and she rolls her eyes. “Which would clearly explain you being an item when I got back.” Dani says before she hears a screech and raises her gun while looking around. 

“We can argue about this later. We need to be quiet and listen.” Dani hisses. “Fine, but we are having this conversation later.” Mike says right back and she sighs. “Fine.” Dani says. She didn’t understand why he wanted to have a conversation about it at all. They reach the bottom and she sees the door to the left and a hall to the right. She goes into the room and sees the chains on the wall, the blood, the overturned bed, and the table. 

“What is this place?” Dani murmurs. “Nothing good.” Mike says as he goes to the table. He grabs a piece of paper before turning it over. “What is it?” She asks and he turns his head to look at her. “It’s a doctor’s report.” Mike says and she looks at the paper in his hands. “Looks like it was for whoever was in this room.” Dani says. “Looks like.” Mike says before putting the paper down. He leaves the room and she follows him into the hallway. 

Dani swears when they reach the end of the hall and they see the black wolf hanging on the bars. “Ah, oh son of a bitch.” Mike says and Wolfie is emitting a low growl. “Wendigo.” Dani says as she looks at the torn open and mostly decapitated wolf. “Poor thing.” She murmurs. “Jesus Christ what have I gotten myself into?” Mike questions and she sighs. “Welcome to my life.” Dani says before Wolfie starts to go down the right hallway. 

Dani sees the room beside them and swears when she sees the door. “What is it?” Mike asks as she lightly runs her fingers on the door, there was blood and claw marks. “The door was open from the inside. One of them must have come from in here.” She says. “These doors are built like tanks.” He says and she nods before going inside. Mike puts the torch near the wall and she looks at what was written. 

“Let us out, we are starving, freezing. I will make you pay, stop testing us now.” Dani says and she sees the lines, nine? “What went on here? This is nuts.” Mike says and she looks at him. “I’m going to have to guess they experimented on the patients. Let’s get moving.” Dani says before heading to the door. She starts heading down the hall again and sees Wolfie up ahead. She enters a new corridor at the end and feels as if they were definitely not alone. 

They keep walking along the octagon hallway until Dani sees Wolfie go into a hole in the wall.

“Looks like he knows where he’s going.” She says before they go through the hole and to the next hallway. She looks to the left and sees a sign that says ‘ _Doctor’s Office’_ before Dani turns that way. “Where are you going?” Mike asks. “To see if I can get some answers.” Dani replies and he sighs before following her. 

Mike walks into a door on the left and Dani follows him before she sees a projector. She walks over it and looks at the switches before flipping the projector on. She looks at the wall as it turns on and sees a man strapped to a chair and a nurse standing in front of him. “What is this?” Mike asks. “Looks like they were documenting what was happening.” Dani says. They watch as he breaks loose of his restraints before climbing up the wall. 

“What the fuck? How is that possible?” Mike asks and Dani sighs. “He’s turning into a wendigo. I’m betting that’s Evelyn.” She says. “As in the grave we saw?” He questions before she appears on the screen then runs away. “What the fuck is going on around here?” Mike asks. “If I had to guess? They abandoned this place because of the wendigos after they killed people.” Dani says before leaving the room.

Dani turns left and continues down the hallway until the end. They go into the room on the right before Mike goes to the desk. He opens the drawer and pulls out a file before I peer over his shoulder. “Confidential?” She questions. Mike flips through it and she sees the study they did on the man as he turned into a wendigo. “Jesus hot sauce Christmas cake. This is fucking unbelievable.” Mike says and Dani sighs.

“This is why people scare me more than what I hunt.” Dani says. “Really? You hunt monsters.” He says/ “Monsters are more predictable. People on the other hand are not and do some pretty fucked up shit.” Dani says as she looks around and sees light filtering through the wall. Was there a door? “What is it?” She asks as she walks towards it.“I think there’s a door behind here.” Dani says as she presses up against the wall. 

Mike pushes hard against it and it opens before he almost falls through, causing Dani to stifle her laugh. “Smooth.” Dani says as she walks to the door. “Shut up.” Mike says but she can hear the laughter in his tone. Dani bends in front of the lock and pulls out her lock-pick. She works on the lock until she hears the click before standing. “After you.” Dani says as she opens the door for him and he smirks. 

“Such a lady.” He teases as he goes in and she can’t help but laugh. “I’m many things but a lady I am not.” She says as she follows him in. “Holy shit. Who is this guy?” Mike asks and she looks past him before her eyes land on a mummified corpse. “There’s a note on his lap.” Dani says. “I’ve got it.” Mike says. “Sorry, old dude.” He says before grabbing it. “To whom it may concern. That’s all it says.” He says. 

“Turn it around?” She suggests and he flips the paper around. “They are dying outside. I hear them screaming and crying. This hell is my only legacy. Gods punishment for my mistakes. No escaping my fate. Death awaits me. So, he killed himself?” Mike questions. “Better than being torn apart by wendigos. Doesn’t look like there’s anything else.” Dani says. “Yeah. Let’s go.” Mike says before they leave the room. 

They go back to the hall and start walking down in. “B-wing.” Dani murmurs before going into the wing. Wolfie growls at the end and goes further in. She goes into the hall on the right before she hears a screech. “What the fuck.” Mike says and Dani looks around. “Keep your eyes peeled. There’s definitely one nearby.” Dani says as the enter the octagon hallway. They walk to the end where she sees Wolfie before Mike goes in the room. 

Dani starts to feel uneasy right before a can falls over. “Huh?” Mike says before pointing his shotgun at it. Dani feels her muscles tense up in anticipation of incoming danger. She sees the movement before a wendigo crawls on top of a gurney. “Mike.” Dani whispers as she slowly reaches for her gun. “Fuckin’ rat. What?” Mike questions before he turns his head and sees the wendigo. 

It screeches before Dani draws her gun but Mike already shoots it. “Ha! Ha! How’s that feel you fuck?” Mike questions. “Run!” Dani snaps before shoving him forward. They run towards the stairs and up it as she hears the wendigo behind them. “Jesus! Fuck, fuck!” Mike says. “Just go left.” Dani says before pushing him again. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” Mike says before going into the room. 

Wolfie runs past her into the room and she follows before slamming the door shut behind her. Dani goes beside the locker and starts to push it as Mike’s torch goes out. “Jesus! Fuck! Fuck!” Mike growls before he’s beside her. “God damn it!” He says as he helps her move the locker. 

It falls in front of the door and she takes in a deep breath before looking out the window. Where was it? It appears at the window and swings its arm inside. 

“Shit!” Dani says as she steps back. “Get the fuck away from her!” Mike yells before he moves forward. “Get out!” He yells as he stabs the machete into its head. “Get out!” Mike yells again as he grabs my hand and pulls. They run into the next room and Mike lets her hand go to close the door. Dani looks around as he slides the lock into place. “Good dog…shh shh… it’s okay. It’s fine.” Mike says as he pats the dog head. 

“You okay?” He asks her and Dani nods. “Yeah.” She says before she looks towards the door. “Get down.” Dani whispers as she grabs Mike’s hand before pulling him towards the table. She sees the wendigo come into the room and they crouch down. “The hell was that?” Mike whispers and Dani releases his hand to put a finger to her lips. He peers around the table before ducking his head. “Don’t move.” She whispers and he does as she asks. 

Dani sees the bottle on the table start to roll and she catches it before it hits the ground. “We need to move.” She whispers as she carefully puts the bottle on the ground. “Don’t…fuck.” Mike whispers as we carefully move to the other table. “Holy shit.” Mike whispers as they reach the restraining area hall. “Dammit.” Mike whispers as he points his gun into the hall. “Don’t use it unless necessary.” Dani whispers as she walks past him.

Dani keeps her gun at the ready as she walks. “Stay close to me.” Mike whispers and Wolfie walks a bit ahead of them. She hears a screech and Mike raises the shotgun. “Wha-!” He exclaims. “Huh?! Dammit…” Mike says as they carefully continue walking down the hall. 

“Shit!” Dani says before grabbing Mike and pulling him away from a cell. The wendigo’s claws barely miss him and Mike raises the shotgun before firing. 

“When is this shit gonna stop?! Jesus Christ!” Mike says. “Well they know where we are now.” Dani says. “This is like a fucking bad dream.” He says. “We’re going to be okay.” Dani says before Wolfie runs down the hall.“You sure?” Mike questions. “If we work together? Yeah. Move!” Dani warns before he moves away from the wendigo that has its arm out. “Fuck this.” Mike says as he sees the wendigos directly across. 

“One at a time, boys. There’s enough of me for all a’ya.” Mike says as he starts to walk backwards. Dani’s eyes widen when she sees the wendigo. She moves forward and grabs Mike just as it swings. She gasps in pain as one of its nails grazes her arm. “Dammit!” Mike says before shooting the wendigo. “Shit. I’m sorry I got us into this.” He says as he looks at her. “Mike? Stay with me, okay? I’m okay.” Dani says as she places her hand on his shoulder but she can see the fear in his eyes. 

Dani acts on her impulses and leans up before placing her lips on his for a few moments. “Just stay with me, okay? I need you.” She tells him. “Okay.” Mike says as he focuses on her and takes a deep breath in. “Okay.” He repeats as they walk down the hall. He moves away from the cell as another one jumps out from ahead. Dani quickly raises her arm and shoots before she realizes that it’s chained. 

“Whoa!” Mike exclaims as he moves back. “Oh Jesus. Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Mike says as he puts a hand on the small of Dani’s back and they keep moving. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Mike says and she keeps her eyes peeled for any more movement. Mike grabs her arm and pulls her before she sees the wendigo in the cell beside her. “Oh yeah…oh yeah?” Mike says before shooting the wendigo that climbed on the bars. 

“Fuck yeah, I got it.” Mike says and Dani can’t help but smile. “You may make a proper hunter yet.” She tells him. “Fuck yeah.” Mike says as they reach Wolfie. “Oh shit.” Mike says and she sees the wendigo that was free down the hall. “Mike, move!” She says and grabs his arm before pulling. They take off running down the hall and reach a door. “Shit.” She says as she tries it and it’s locked. 

“I don’t have enough time to pick the lock.” Dani says and turns to look at him. Mike pushes against it and she’s surprised to see it open a bit. “Wolfie, in!” Dani says before ushering the wolf in. “Not good.” Mike says as it jumps around on the caged hallway. Dani shoots it before it starts to fall and Mike also fires, sending the wendigo flying back when the buckshot hits it. Dani sees the barrel beside her and grabs it before shoving it to the ground. 

Mike kicks it so that it rolls towards the wendigo and shoots. It explodes and sends them flying back while her and Mike hit the ground hard. Dani’s head spins but she fights through it and grabs Mike before pulling. “Mike, we need to move.” She says as she gets to her feet. They blew apart the cells that were holding the wendigos. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!” Mike says before he quickly gets to his feet as flaming screeching faces go towards them. Dani quickly moves towards the door and pushes it before Mike joins her. 

They go inside and Mike locks it behind them. They head towards the double doors that were open and go through those next.They run up the stairs and into a more decrepit sanatorium. 

“Of course it’s fucking snowing inside.” Dani mutters as they keep walking. They go through numerous rooms until they reach a long hall. She hears an echoing screech and turns her head before seeing the wendigo. 

“Shit.” Dani says. “Fuck!” Mike exclaims before grabbing her hand and pulling. They sprint towards the door and Mike lets go of her hand before lifting his gun. He shoots the door before slamming into it and it opens before he goes inside. Dani follows closely behind before he slams the door shut behind her. “Mike, help me with this.” Dani says before moving to the metal cabinet. 

Mike quickly moves and helps her barricade the door with the cabinet. “Okay, let’s move.” He says before grabbing her hand again and pulling. They run into the next room where there’s a hole in the floor before he drops down. Dani drops down beside him before they look back up at Wolfie. “Hey, Buddy. Come on down. It’s alright.” Mike says as he gestures to him. Wolfie turns away and moves from the hole. 

“Okie dokie, bud. Catch ya on the flip side, huh?” Mike questions. “I hope he’ll be okay.” Dani says. “Yeah. I think he will. Let’s go.” Mike says and she nods before they hurry to the ledge of the walkway. Dani jumps down first before Mike follows, landing beside her. They run up the stairs and to the door before she tries the door. “Mother fucker!” Dani yells and they both shove against it. 

Dani hears a screech and turns her head before she sees the wendigo and swears. “I’ve got the door.” She says before quickly pulling out her lock pick. “Shit.” Mike says as she quickly gets to work on the lock.“No time.” Mike says before she hears the shotgun blast. “Got it!” Dani yells before Mike grabs her waist and opens the door. They start to move before she feels the heat on her back and they’re thrown off their feet. 

Dani hits the ground hard before lifting her head, fighting the wave of dizziness. She sees Mike on the ground and crawls over to him. “Mike, we’ve got to keep moving.” Dani says as she looks down at him. “You okay?” He asks and she nods before getting to her feet. “Yeah. You?” She asks as she extends her hand. “Yeah.” Mike says as he grabs her hand and Dani helps him to his feet. 

Mike looks down at her and she couldn’t help but feel like he was going to kiss her. That thought was interrupted when she hears the screaming and looks at the entrance they flew out of. Flying flames start coming out of it and she knows it’s the wendigos. “Let’s go.” Dani says as Mike reaches down for the shotgun he dropped. Mike starts to run and she keeps pace with him. “You owe me new lock picks.” Dani says and he laughs. “I’ll remember not to save our lives by blowing up a barrel next time.” Mike says and this time Dani can’t help but laugh. The pair were currently completely unaware of the threat that followed them.

**_STATUS UPDATE_ **

**_Traits:_ **

_Charitable - 6/10_

_Funny - 6/10 ↑_

_Honest - 6/10_

_Brave - 9/10_

_Romantic - 7/10↑_

_Curious - 9/10↑_

**_Relationships:_ **

_Sam - 9/10_

_Ashley - 8/10_

_Chris - 10/10_

_Josh - 8/10_

_Jess - 5/10_

_Mike - 10/10 ↑_

_Emily - 3/10_

_Matt - 5/10_


	7. Madness

**_Chapter Warnings:_ ** _Violence and swearing_

Dani hears a noise behind her and turns her head before she sees the flaming wendigo. “Mike, run faster!” Dani yells. “Shit! Come on!” Mike yells and they sprint. She could hear the wendigo giving chase and she feels the adrenaline coursing through her. The adrenaline helped her push through her throbbing head and other injuries as they ran. Dani pulls out her gun and shoots behind her. One of the bullets makes contact and slows it down enough for them to have a better lead. 

Dani tries to pull the trigger again but she hears the audible click and swears. “You have any other bullets?” Dani asks as she pockets her gun. Mike attempts to shoot but it clicks empty. “Here!” Dani says as she digs into her jacket pocket and pulls out the ones she stuffed in them earlier. Mike tries to load the shotgun but he fumbles with the shells and drops them. “Shit!” Mike yells and slows down but Dani grabs his arm. 

“Don’t stop running! It’s not going to kill it.” Dani snaps. “In there!” Mike yells and she sees the door ahead. Dani assumed and hoped it led to the mines so that they could get Josh and get the hell out. The wendigo continues to screech as Dani reaches the door first. “Hurry up!” She yells and Mike reaches her. “Goddammit!!! Stay out there!” Mike yells as he comes in and Dani goes to slam the door. She feels the resistance of the wendigo and Mike rushes forward but he’s too late. 

The wendigo forces the door open and Dani goes flying back into Mike. The force of her hitting Mike sends them both flying to the ground and she hears the shotgun hit the ground before sliding away. “Dani! Mike!” Dani hears Sam yell before the Wendigo jumps on her. Dani grabs its arm to keep it away from her face but it lurches its face forward in an attempt to bite her. “Hey! Fatty! Over here!” She hears Sam yell. Dani sees a pipe hit the wendigo. 

The blow causes the wendigo to move off her before Sam swings again. The wendigo lurches at her but Sam makes contact with the wendigo’s head first. The wendigo’s head goes flying off its body before it falls back. That’s when Dani becomes aware that she is on top of Mike still and rolls off him. Mike jumps to his feet before hurrying to the door. Sam helps Dani to her feet as Mike puts the shotgun through the slot.

Dani places her hands on her knees and takes a few deep breaths. “Thanks.” She says as she looks up at Sam. “No problem.” Sam says before she sees the flaming flying head again. “You alright?” Mike asks and she feels his hand on her side. “Yeah. I landed on you so are you good?” She asks and Mike smirks. “You know me. I’m always good when a girl’s on top.” Mike says and she rolls her eyes.

“Looks like some things never change.” Sam says and Mike smirks. “Nope. You alright?” He asks her. “Define alright.” Sam says. “Alive for a start.” Mike says. “Yeah. Yeah, alive is good!” Sam retorts. “What are you doing here anyway?” Dani asks as she stands upright. “And where are the others? We told you to stay in the safe room.” Mike says. “Well I was gonna warn you about the wendigos.” Sam says.

“I think we got it. The others?” Mike questions. “I left them to warn you. They should be heading back to the safe house.” Sam says and Dani nods. “Let’s find a way down to where this fucker lives.” Mike says. “Let’s find Josh.” Dani agrees before they start walking. Dani takes the flashlight out before turning it on. “I was not prepared for how ugly that thing would be up close.” Sam says sometime later and Dani looks at her. 

“They definitely wouldn’t win any beauty contests.” She replies. “Definitely not. So, I noticed something kind of weird about it.” Mike says. “Uh—what?” Sam questions. “The wendigo. It had a scar.” Mike says and she raises a brow. “What about it?” Dani asks as they stop walking. “I’ve seen it before.” Mike says and Dani frowns as she thinks. Where did he see it before? “What are you talking about?” Sam questions and it clicks in. 

“The picture and video of the miner?” Dani questions and he nods. “We saw these old pictures of some guy with that same scar — and he was transforming into a wendigo.” Mike says. “You’re kidding.” Sam says. “There was a cave-in in the 50s. He was one of the miners who’d been trapped. He must have been one of the first wendigos on this mountain. Well at least one of the first documented miners.” Dani says.

“Which means that thing is 80 years old. At least.” Mike says. “Spunky for an old timer.” Sam says as they start walking again. “Not for a wendigo.” Dani answers. “They cleaned the place out…killed a lot of people.” Mike says and Dani sighs. “Yeah. We saw a doctor holed up in an office with a note. He wrote that he could hear people screaming and dying before he killed himself.” She says and Sam stops walking again. 

“Jesus. You said they. Are there more of them?” Sam questions and Dani nods. “Oh yeah.” Mike says. “How many?” Sam asks. “Too many. More than I can handle. Especially with no ammo so we should keep moving.” Dani says before she starts walking again. “I think we’re close to the lair.” Dani says. “I fucking hope so. I want this night to end.” Mike says as he catches up to her.

“How can you tell?” Sam asks as she walks on the other side of Dani. 

“It’s just a feeling in the pit of my stomach and I’ve learned to trust those over the years.” She says. They reach a body of water and she sees a water wheel ahead. Dani takes the path to the left and she feels uneasiness sweep through her. “Is that what I think it is?” Sam questions. “It’s a grave.” Dani responds as she squats down in front of it. 

“Shit.” Mike says as Dani reaches for a watch. She turns it over in her hand and feels sadness wash through her. “It’s Beth’s watch. This is her grave.” Dani says as she stands. “Oh God.” Sam says. “What? Let me see.” Mike says and she extends her hand with the watch. Mike places her hand under hers to get a better look at it. “There was a cross here.” Sam says as she walks over to the wood. 

“The question is who dug her up.” Dani says. “I don’t know but let’s keep moving.” Mike says and Dani nods. She puts Beth’s watch in her pocket before she starts walking back where they came. “We’re going to have to go through the water.” Dani says and Sam groans. “I really don’t want to go in there.” Sam says. “There’s no other way through.” Mike says. “I can go first.” Dani says. 

“Let me.” Mike says as Dani sits on the ledge over the water. “If you insist.” She says with a smirk as he sits beside her. Mike drops down and she hears the exhale of breath. “Come on. It’s okay. Hand me the flashlight.” Mike says and Dani nods before extending it to him. Mike takes the flashlight before she drops into the water and feels the ice-cold water touch her skin. “Jesus, fuck!” Dani snaps. 

“You sure it’s okay?” Sam asks. “Well we’re not dead yet.” Mike says. “Famous last words.” Sam mutters. “Just cold as all fucking hell.” Dani warns as she follows after Mike. Sam drops down into the water and Dani can see the immediate regret on Sam’s face. “It’s freezing! I can’t feel my fingers.” Sam says. “Told you.” Dani says and Sam starts treading behind her. Dani felt like the water was getting deeper and swears.

“We should check over there first.” Dani says as she goes to the left. “I thought you’d reached the deepest part.” Sam says. “I didn’t say that. I said it was okay, meaning like there weren’t any sharks or anything in here.” Mike says and she can tell by the way he’s talking that he’s freezing. “Sharks? I feel like that’s unlikely. Maybe an eel?” Dani teases as her teeth start to chatter. “Great. Thanks for that guys.” Sam says and Dani smiles despite the cold. 

Dani reaches the ledge and grabs it before pulling herself up. She can’t help but wince in pain as she aggravates the wound on her side. “Hey, you okay?” Mike asks as he places his hand on her back. “I’ll be okay.” She says as she looks at him. “There’s something over here.” Sam says and Dani tears her eyes away from Mike. “Looks like a file?” Dani questions as she approaches and Sam picks it up.

“Oh, shit. This looks like Hannah’s writing.” Mike says and Dani feels him behind her. Dani reads over Sam’s shoulder and she feels her stomach drop. Hannah wrote about how she watched Beth die and that her leg was broken. Sam flips the page and she reads how hungry Hannah was getting and that she took Beth’s sweater to stay warm. The next page was listed as day 30 and Dani’s mind starts to whirl.

“I’m sorry, Beth. I have no choice. It’s the only way I can survive any more. If someone finds this, I’m sorry. I had to, I had no choice.” Sam says and Dani had to walk away. “What does it mean? Jesus.” Mike says. Dani knew exactly what that meant and she felt like she was going to be sick. “Dani? What happened to her? You know, don’t you?” Mike questions and she looks at him. 

“Hannah ate Beth. One of the wendigo’s trying to kill us is probably Hannah. That’s what happens when you eat humans on this mountain, remember?” Dani says and she can see the horror in Mike’s eyes as he registers that. “I’m sorry, Sam.” Dani says as Sam drops the folder and her hand goes flying to her mouth. “Hannah wouldn’t hurt us.” Sam says. “Hannah wouldn’t, but the wendigo that took over her body would. She wouldn’t have a choice. She might not even remember who we are.” Dani says.

“So, Hannah is the one who dug up Beth. Emily said she saw her head when she was down here.” Sam says, her voice breaking as she spoke. “No, that’s—that’s ridiculous—” Mike starts and Dani approaches him. “Mike…Michael, it has to be.” Dani says as she places her hand on his shoulders so he focuses on her. “It’s the only thing that makes sense. Think of what you know and what you learned about wendigos tonight.” Dani says.

“Beth died in the fall.” Sam says. “So what? What does that mean?” Mike questions. “It means that Hannah buried her.” Dani says. “God dammit…god dammit!” Mike snaps. “Hannah was down here for—” Sam starts. “I don’t believe any of this!” Mike yells. “She would have been starving and desperate. She didn’t have any other choice.” Dani says. “Fuck!” Mike yells and she can tell that it’s sinking in. 

“We need to find Josh. Right now.” Sam says shakily and Dani nods. “Let’s go.” Dani agrees before going to the ledge. Dani drops down into the frigid water and Mike joins her before she starts wading through. Mike goes left and Dani follows as Sam walks beside her. “It’s getting deeper.” Mike warns and she can feel it rise to her chest. “Yup. Yup. Yup. I hate this.” Dani says as she keeps her arms above the water. 

“Okay. Okay.” Mike says. “Hey, it’s sloping up again. We’re gonna make it.” Mike says. “Loving your optimism right now.” Dani says and Sam elicits a small laugh. “Oh God, don’t jinx it!” Sam says as Dani reaches the ledge. Mike climbs up first before Dani hauls herself up beside him. “Come on, come on. We made it.” Mike says as Sam hauls herself up. They all try and shake the excess water off themselves. 

Dani looks around and heads towards the only door in the vicinity. She grabs the handle and pulls it up before she feels the force of the door push her back. Dani loses her footing from the rush of water and falls before catching herself with her hands so that her body doesn’t hit the ground. “Whoa!” Mike says. She looks up and sees that the other two also lost their footing before she sees something else.

“Oh, whoa, whoa.” Mike says and Dani notices the head. She gets to her feet and sees Sam do the same. “Jesus.” Mike says and she slowly approaches the head before seeing who it belonged to. “Dani?” Mike questions and she looks at him. “It’s the stranger from earlier.” Dani says. “Jee— Okay, let’s get moving.” Mike says and she nods. “Let’s go.” Dani says and follows them to the door.

Dani couldn’t help but feel like they weren’t alone and does a quick look around. She didn’t see anything so she follows the duo inside the room. Mike does a quick intake of breath and Dani sees the body hanging from the ceiling. “You see that?” Sam questions. “Yeah.” Mike says. “It’s the stranger’s body. Definitely means we’re in the wendigos lair.” Dani says. “Oh my god.” Mike says and Dani can see they’re both starting to freak out. 

“I’m gonna be sick.” Mike says and Dani goes to them both. “Guys. Don’t look at him, okay? Just focus on the ground or on me. We’re going to get through this.” Dani tells them. “Not your first I take it.” Mike asks as he grabs his stomach. “No.” She says and thought she heard something. “Hang on. Listen.” She says and Mike goes to the wooden boards. “Wait, wait, wait! Hold on!” Mike says as he raises his right hand and gives the ‘one second’ motion. “I think I saw something.” He says.

Dani goes beside him and peers through the boards. She can make out a figure and gives a sigh of relief. “Josh. He’s alive.” Dani says. “No. No, no…no, no, no…I don’t…I don’t take orders from you!” Josh half yells. “Josh!” Sam yells but he doesn’t seem to notice us. “Come on.” Dani says before hurrying to the door on her left. “I don’t take orders from you! You can’t tell me what to do.” She hears as she goes through the door.

“Josh?” Dani questions as she approaches. “Hey. Hey, Josh!” Mike also tries as he shines the flashlight on him. “You can’t tell me what to do anymore!” Josh whimpers. He was definitely caught in a delusion. “Josh? It’s Dani.” She says. “You can’t tell me what to do!” Josh yells and she feels for him. Josh needed his friends. “Okay, okay. I trust you. I trust you. I trust you.” Josh says and Dani reaches him.

“Josh? Can you hear me?” Dani questions as she places her hand on his shoulder. Josh flinches and starts yelling in a panic. “What’s the matter with him?” Sam asks. “He’s having a psychotic break.” Dani answers before Mike approaches. “How do we get him out of it?” Sam asks. Mike smacks him across the face. “Josh!” He yells as he grabs onto Josh’s arms. “M…Mike?” Josh says and Dani can’t help but sigh in relief. At least he snapped out of it for the time being. “Josh, hey man.” Mike says as he releases him.

“Don’t h-hit me, p-please.” Josh says. “You were deep in it, man. Full mental jacket.” Mike says and Dani lightly touches Josh’s shoulder. “We’re sorry. You couldn’t hear us.” Dani says. “We didn’t think we’d get you back.” Sam says. “Josh, Hannah was down here for weeks…a month? She dug Beth up!” Sam says and Dani looks at her. “Sam.” Dani warns. “Let’s just get the fuck out of here.” Mike says. 

“Do you have the key for the cable car? We can’t get off the mountain without it.” Dani says as she looks at Josh again. “Uh…Y-yeah…Here.” Josh says as he digs into his overall pockets. Josh pulls them out and extends his hand. “Oh good.” Sam says as she grabs them. Sam looks around before moving a few steps. “See that over there?” She questions as she points up and Dani looks where Sam is pointing.

“The light?” Dani questions and Sam nods before walking towards it. “That means there’s a direct way out. C’mon.” Sam says and Dani follows her. “Sam, I see a problem with this plan.” Dani says as she looks up at the exit. “There’s no way Josh is gonna make it up there. Or Dani with the condition she’s in.” Mike says and Dani looks at him. “He’s right. I can’t tell if this is a mild concussion or not.” Dani says.

“Okay. If you help me up, I can go back to tell the others we’re okay.” Sam says and Dani nods. “We can do that. Mike if you want to go with her you can. I can look after Josh.” She says and Mike shakes his head. “There’s no way I’m leaving you now.” Mike says and Dani sighs but nods. She was definitely starting to feel her energy draining, despite the constant adrenaline that seemed to course through her.

“You guys bring Josh back the way we came and we’ll all meet at the lodge.” Sam says. “Be careful, Sam.” Dani says and Sam smiles at her. “Always. You guys be careful too.” Sam says before grabbing Mike’s shoulders. Mike bends down to brace himself and laces his fingers together. Sam steps on his hands and Mike boosts her up before Sam grabs the rock ledge. Dani watches her for a few moments before looking at the others.

“We should get moving.” Dani says. “Yeah, let’s go you fucked up son of a bitch.” Mike says and Dani lightly smacks his arm. “Be nice.” She says and Mike smirks. “Always am.” He says before starting to walk. Dani lingers a little behind to make sure that Josh can keep pace. “I’m sorry about your head. I didn’t want you or anyone else to get hurt.” Josh tells her and she nods. “I know you didn’t. You can make up for it later, okay?” Dani says and he nods. “Come on, meat head.” Dani says and smiles at him before lightly shoving him forward.

“You didn’t…you didn’t have to hit me so much, man.” Josh tells Mike. “Ah, yeah. I’m sorry about before, man. I thought you killed Jess. I was wrong.” Mike says and she feels guilty. One, for not being a better friend to Josh and letting them take him to the shack. Two, for kissing Mike when everything with Jessica is so fresh. They walk back into the room that held the stranger’s body. “No…no!” Josh says.

Dani can see the fear and guilt all rolled into one.“Hey, come on buddy.” Dani soothes as she places her hand on his back. She gets him to continue to move forward so he stops looking at the body. “Okay.” Josh whispers to himself as he continues walking. They exit the room and she sees the body of water again. “Okay, Josh. Come on.” Dani urges as she drops down into the water beside Mike.

Dani waits for Josh to drop down beside her in the frigid water. When he does she starts to slowly follow Mike so that Josh can keep pace. “Mike?” Dani says as she hears the movement in the water. “Wha—oh fu—!” Mike yells before disappearing beneath the water. “Mike!” Dani yells as she rushes forward. The wendigo pops out of the water and knocks her with its arm. Dani goes flying a few feet before landing in the shallow water.

Dani falls to the bottom and feels her head smack the bottom. A wave of dizziness courses through her from the blow and she unintentionally swallows a mouth full of water. Dani feels something grab her and pull before she breaks the surface. She takes a large breath of air as she is pulled against someone. She tries to focus but the dizziness and ringing in her ears weren’t helping. “Nooooooo!” Dani hears in her haze. Josh? 

Dani starts to focus again before her eyes land on Mike. He was carrying her and they were already near the ledge to get out. “I’m okay.” Dani quietly says and Mike looks down at her. “It’s okay. Just relax for a second.” He says before lifting her on the ledge. He climbs up before grabbing her arm and helps her to her feet. That’s when a thought hits her. “Mike, where’s Josh?” She asks as she looks at him. 

Mike quietly shakes her head and Dani feels overwhelmed. How could she fail him like that? He needed her and she couldn’t do anything to help him. “Dani. Dani.” Mike says, trying to catch her attention. She wasn’t sure if it was just all of the overwhelming emotions hitting her at once or the making of a concussion but she falls to her knees and almost vomits. “Let it out.” Mike murmurs as he caresses her back but nothing comes out.

“We need to get going. Help me up?” Dani questions. “I’ve got you. Just take it easy. You hit your head pretty hard.” Mike says as he helps her to her feet. “Not really an option right now. Let’s get the others out of here.” Dani says and Mike nods. She couldn’t fail anyone else tonight. Not if she could do something about it.

**_STATUS UPDATE_ **

**_Traits:_ **

_Charitable - 6/10_

_Funny - 6/10_

_Honest - 7/10 ↑_

_Brave - 9/10_

_Romantic - 7/10_

_Curious - 9/10_

**_Relationships:_ **

_Sam - 10/10 ↑_

_Ashley - 8/10_

_Chris - 10/10_

_Josh - 8/10_

_Jess - 5/10_

_Mike - 10/10_

_Emily - 3/10_

_Matt - 5/10_


	8. Up In Flames

**_Chapter Warnings:_ ** _Violence and swearing_

Dani and Mike leave the mines and enter the cold frigid air. The cold wind assaults them, making her ever colder from the water still clinging to her clothes. Dani’s head was pounding and she was starting to feel dizzy again. Something Mike seemed to notice since he put his arm around her waist. “I’ve got you, okay?” Mike says and she nods before putting her arm around his shoulder. “Let’s go.” She says.

They make the trek back to the lodge and Dani thought she could hear yelling. Sam? “Shit. Come on.” Mike says and hurries their pace. “Hey!” Dani hears and focuses once again. “Come on, open up!” Sam yells. Dani’s friends needed her and she wasn’t going to let them down. They reach a small clearing and she sees Sam at the back door. “Guys come on, are you in there!” Sam yells as the duo approaches.

“Let me in!” Sam yells as they are on the porch. “Sam—” Dani says and Sam gasps as she turns. “Shit, you guys! Oh gosh, you guys look terrible.” Sam says and Dani can’t help the small chuckle, she was sure they did. “Gonna look worse if we stay out here. Come on.” Mike says. “May have to break in.” Dani says and Sam nods. “Yeah, no one’s answering. I hope they’re alright.” Sam says as she bends down to pick up a rock.

Dani wanted to believe they were but she also felt that doubt. Anything could happen when it came to wendigos. Sam throws the rock through the glass panel and the glass shatters. Sam reaches through the broken pane and unlocks the door. “Okay.” Sam says as she opens the door. “You good?” Mike asks Dani as she lets go of him. “Yeah. I’m good.” Dani says before following Sam in. She wasn’t lying, her dizziness was temporarily gone.

“W-what happened to Josh?” Sam asks after Mike closes the door and Dani swallows hard. “He didn’t make it.” Dani quietly says. “It got him in the water.” Mike says. “Oh God, what an awful way to go.” Sam says before turning on the lights. “Not good.” Mike says and turns them off immediately afterwards. “He’s right. Let’s go find the others.” Dani says before going further into the lodge.

“Yeah. We should check the basement. Might be someone left down there.” Mike says and Dani nods. They head to the stairs with Sam’s headlamp illuminating the way. Dani rubs her arms to try and stave off the cold as they go down the stairs. She leads the way to the projection room and goes inside. “How do you rate our chances of survival?” Sam asks and Dani looks at her. “I’m trying not to think about it.” Mike says.

“Above average.” Dani answers truthfully or at the very least hopefully. She hears the wendigo screech and tenses before she sees Chris running for them. “Go!! Run!” She hears Ashley yell. “Get outta here! Go, go, go!” Chris yells as he does a ‘come on’ motion with his arm. Chris runs past them and Dani sees both Ashley and Emily running as well. “Go, go! We gotta go!” Emily yells.

Dani felt momentarily relieved at seeing her friends alive before her instincts and adrenaline kick back in. “Run!” Mike yells. She needed to give them enough time to run even if it meant putting herself at risk. “Go!” Dani yells at Sam before running for the door as she sees the two wendigos. “Shit!” Dani swears before slamming it close. She takes off running as she hears them slamming against the door.

Dani is surprised to see Mike running for her. When he reaches her he grabs her hand and pulls before they reach the stairs. “What are you doing? I told you to run!” Dani snaps as they go up the stairs. “I’m not leaving you behind.” Mike snaps back as they reach the top. That’s when she sees everyone frozen at the top. “Don’t. Move…don’t move a fucking muscle.” Mike whispers and she sees the wendigo on the sphere light fixture above.

Dani keeps as still as she can and concentrates on her hand in Mike’s. Anything to keep her distracted from her throbbing head and body. The wendigo gives small screeches as it looks around the room in an attempt to spot movement. She willed her friends to stay as still as they could, lest they draw it down and to them. Mike squeezes her hand as she hears the two wendigos she locked out behind them.

The wendigo on the sphere jumps off as another one moves more into the room. Dani uses her eyes to glance around the room to try and find a solution to their predicament. That was until she heard the two wendigos fighting. One of the wendigos gets slammed into the staircase, breaking the boards as it does. The wendigo gets flown across the room next and hits the fireplace before Dani sees an opening.

“The gas.” Dani whispers as quietly as she can to Mike. “What?” He whispers back. “The gas.” Dani whispers agains before he takes notice. Dani follows his line sight and sees the lightbulb before the light switch. That could work. “I can distract them.” Dani whispers. “No.” Mike hisses. Dani looks over at Sam and nods her head in the direction of the light before she nods. Dani lets Mike’s hand go and slowly moves to go to the light.

Mike stops her by grabbing her jacket before he moves forward himself. What was he doing? Dani didn’t want to risk Mike’s life. She draws her gaze to the middle when she sees the two wendigos collide, that was his chance. Dani hears the creak in the floor after one wendigo gets its head torn off. Her eyes quickly dart to where Sam is and sees the wendigo start to approach her.

Dani wills Sam to not move and is thankful when she doesn’t.

Dani sees Mike break the lightbulb and she winces, hoping it doesn’t draw the wendigo. She also notices Chris go out the door, that left Ashley, Emily, Mike, Sam and herself. Dani’s heart starts to race when she sees the wendigo heading towards Mike now. “Sam go for the switch.” Dani whispers to her before looking back at the wendigo. “Hey asshat!” Dani yells. The wendigo looks in her direction before heading towards her.

The wendigo stops in front of Dani and she doesn’t dare to move an inch. The wendigo walks away from her because she doesn’t move and she notices the tattoo. It was Hannah. She noticed Sam hiding behind a pillar and the Hannah wendigo moving towards her instead. Dani slowly digs into her pocket before pulling out Beth’s watch. She was hoping to keep a memento of her best friend but it didn’t stop her from tossing the watch a few feet away from Sam.

Wendigo Hannah screeches before heading towards it and Dani feels someones hand slip into hers. “Come on.” Mike hisses and Dani is torn as she sees Sam move hiding spots. Sam looks at her and mouths ‘go’ before Dani sees another wendigo on the stairs. Mike pulls her slowly towards the door as Dani watches wendigo Hannah go towards Sam’s new hiding place. Wendigo Hannah screeches in Sam’s face before moving away from her and relief washed over Dani.

She lets Mike pull her towards the door as Sam takes off running for the light switch. They exit the lodge and Dani anxiously waits for Sam. She sees Sam at the door before the lodge explodes and Dani is knocked off her feet from the pressure. Mike breaks her fall again before Dani gets to her knees. She needed to know if Sam cleared the explosion. She gets to her feet and hurries forward before she sees the others, including Sam.

Mike and Dani help Sam up to her feet before Dani sees the flaming wendigo head. That’s when Dani hears the motorized whir of helicopter blades. “Guys.” Dani says as she spots the helicopter and the rising sun. Dani can’t help the peel of laughter that comes out of her before the others joined her. They made it until dawn. Well most of them, Dani feels a pang or hurt and loss when she thinks of Josh, Jess, and Matt.

Everything else went by in a blur. From being treated for a minor concussion to being hauled into the RCMP police station. “Miss Castillo?” Dani hears before raising her head to look at the police officer. “You say something?” She questions. “You need to tell us what happened on that mountain.” The cop says. “The only way we know what happened is for you and your friends to tell us the truth.” The other cop says and Dani almost snorts.

“I remember where we were now. I don’t feel like talking and I know that you can’t make me.” Dani says and gives a sweet smile. She learned a long time ago not to tell cops about the supernatural and she wasn’t going to change that now. “Miss Castillo just make it easier on yourself. We saw your record.” The you get cop says and Dani leans forward. “My juvenile record I may add. There is nothing on it that’s recent. I’m going to repeat myself one last time. I suffered some injuries and hit my head pretty hard so unless you’re going to charge me with something you have to let me go.” She says.

Dani hears a knock on the glass mirror in the room before the two cops leave. Dani leans tiredly back in the chair. She couldn’t wait to have a nice hot shower and go to sleep, even though she knew that nightmares were waiting for her. She picks at the dirt under her nails as she waits for them to make a decision. Either way she wasn’t going to talk but she knew the others very well could and most likely would.

That fact separated Dani from her friends and she couldn’t blame them for it. Before she could self reflect any more the door opens and she raises her head to look at them. “You’re free to go.” The older cop says and Dani stands. She fights off a wave of dizziness as she heads for the door and walks right past the two men. “We will find out the truth, Miss Castillo.” The younger one says and Dani can’t help but smirk as she turns her head to look at them.

“You couldn’t handle it. Have a nice night boys.” Dani says. She leaves the police station and sees a cab on the corner. Dani hops in before giving the name of the motel she was staying at. “Thanks.” Dani says as she hands the cab driver the few bills she had in her pocket before getting out. She digs her keys out of her pocket and goes to her car before opening the trunk. She digs into her bag before pulling out a burner phone and charger.

Dani mentally thanks her dad and brother for always being prepared as she slams the trunk door down. She does however mentally curse herself when she realizes she needs to get a new key for the motel. She goes to the office and heads inside before the woman at the desk gives her a once over. “I need a new key for my room.” Dani says. “What happened to the one you were given?” The woman questions.

“Pretty sure it’s fully melted by now. Look it’s been a long night and I just want to go to bed.” Dani says. “There will be a charge for the key.” The woman says. “That’s fine. Just give me a new key, please.” She says. Dani wasn’t sure if the woman was deliberately taking her sweet time or if it was just her current impatience but the clerk took a while before issuing a new key. “Don’t lose this one.” The woman says and Dani has to bite the inside of her cheek to not give a sarcastic reply.

“Sure thing. Have a good day.” Dani says before grabbing the key and leaving. She heads to her room and unlocks it before heading immediately to the bathroom. She starts up the water for her shower before stripping down and hopping in. The hot water felt great against her skin and all she wanted to do was clean herself off. She watched as the bottom of the tub turns brown from the dirt coming off her skin. It felt like she was shedding a layer of skin but no matter how hard she scrubbed she couldn’t shake how she failed Josh.

He was the only one who didn’t make it out and Dani felt partly if not wholly responsible for his demise. She could have gone back for him to make sure he was dead but she didn’t. She felt too weak and powerless to do that. Dani bites her lip to try and hold back the tears that wanted to escape for her friend. He deserved so much better. That’s when it hits her like a punch to the gut and she can’t stop the torrent of tears. Not just for Josh but Beth and Hannah.

Dani takes deep breaths to calm herself and once she’s successful she turns off the water. She hops out of the shower before towel drying herself. She puts on her panties before grabbing her brother’s t-shirt and putting it on. Dani goes into the room before flopping down onto the bed. Even the cheap motel room bed felt amazing against her body. Dani hears a knock on the door and groans. “Who in the hell could that be?” She grumbles as she crawls off the bed and heads to the door.

Dani opens it and she’s surprised to see Sam, Chris, Ashley, Emily, and Mike. “What are you guys all doing here?” Dani questions and sees that they’re all holding things. “We’re having a movie and a sleepover, why do you think we’re holding this?” Emily says. “And she’s back. Come in.” Dani says before stepping aside to let them in. “You may want to put on some pants.” Sam says and Dani sighs.

“Well I didn’t think anyone would be here and I don’t sleep with pants on.” Dani says and closes the door once everyone is in. “Dibs on a bed.” Mike says before throwing himself on it and she glares at him. “Don’t even think about it, Munroe.” She warns and he smirks. “First come first serve. Besides there are two.” He retorts and Dani groans. “It was until you put your ass in my bed and we both know that’s not the point.” She grumbles. “Stop being a salty Susie and be happy to see us.” Chris says and Dani can’t help but smile. He was right.

“Fine. I’ll go put on pants.” Dani grumbles. She grabs a pair of sweatpants out of her bag before slipping them on. She was far too tired to go to the bathroom and put them on. She also stopped caring when it came to her friends. “Move your ass over.” She tells Mike before he does as she asks. Dani crawls under the covers next to him as Chris plugs his laptop into the television. “Hope you guys don’t mind a rom com. I think we’ve had enough horror for one night.” Chris says.

“By all means.” Dani says. “I will be a gentleman and give my spot to Sam.” Mike says and Dani can’t help but smirk. “Must be so hard giving up your spot next to me.” Dani says and Mike winks at her. “It is, but we can make up for it later.” Mike says and Dani rolls her eyes. Mike gets off the bed and Sam climbs in next to her as Chris puts on About Time. Ashley and Emily set up in the other bed as the boys get comfortable on the floor before pizza is soon passed around. Dani savours each bite as she watches the movie before she starts to get tired again. She didn’t make it a full 30 minutes before she falls asleep.

_Dani hears Alex yell in pain and she takes off running in that direction. “Alex! Where are you?” She calls out before she hears an inhuman screech. It was here. She rounds the bend of the hill and sees Alex on the ground, blood pouring from him. She runs towards him but it was like she was going nowhere and he seemed just as far away. “Alex!” Dani yells and she’s finally able to reach him._

_Dani places her hands on his abdomen in hopes of stopping the bleeding and feels the familiar grief and tears rush out of her. “You failed him, Dani. Like you failed us.” She hears before turning her head to see the blood covered Washington siblings. “This can’t be real.” She says before she feels movement on her hands and looks down. Alex was turning into a wendigo. Dani stumbles back and lands on her butt before she’s back in the mines._

_“Come play with us, Dani.” Beth says and she looks over to see her best friend walking towards her. “Dani. Dani. Wake up.” She hears a familiar voice say. Mike? Dani looks over and sees him approach her from the darkness. “Hey. Hey. You’re okay.” Mike says as he bends down in front of her. “You’re okay. It’s just a dream. Come back to me.” Mike says as he lightly grabs her face. She can feel the warmth and starts coming to._

Dani’s eyes slowly open and they focus on Mike’s face. “Are you okay?” Mike whispers and she feels like her chest is heavy but nods. “Yeah. Thanks.” Dani whispers back. “Move over.” He whispers and she hesitates before complying. Mike crawls in beside her before wrapping her up in his arms. “I’m right here. Just remember that.” He whispers and she nods. “Good night, Mike.” She whispers back before getting comfortable beside him. Dani closes her eyes and drifts back into sleep. It was the first time in a while that she didn’t have nightmares.

**_STATUS UPDATE_ **

**_Traits:_ **

_Charitable - 6/10_

_Funny - 7/10 ↑_

_Honest - 6/10 ↓_

_Brave - 10/10 ↑_

_Romantic - 7/10_

_Curious - 9/10_

**_Relationships:_ **

_Sam - 10/10_

_Ashley - 9/10 ↑_

_Chris - 10/10_

_Josh - 8/10_

_Jess - 5/10_

_Mike - 10/10_

_Emily - 4/10 ↑_

_Matt - 5/10_

**Author’s Note**

There’s only a chapter (maybe two) left and it’s been a fun journey. I am thinking of continuing the story by either doing one-shots or another full blown story with Dani on a new case. Thoughts?


	9. Where Do We Go from Here?

_**Chapter Warnings:** Swearing _

Dani starts to come to and she registers the warmth on her backside before she opens her eyes. She turns her head and sees Mike sound asleep with his arm around her waist. She looks forward and sees Sam smirking before Dani rolls her eyes. “Let’s go grab coffee for everyone.” Dani says and Sam nods. Sam gets out of bed and Dani carefully moves Mike’s arm before getting out of bed. 

Dani and Sam quickly change clothes before Dani plugs in the burner to charge it. She leaves the motel with Sam before heading to her car. “Shut up.” Dani says and Sam laughs. “I didn’t say anything. Give me your keys. You’re not supposed to drive.” Sam says and Dani rolls her eyes but tosses them to her anyways. Sam unlocks her side before climbing in. She reaches over and unlocks Dani’s door before Dani climbs in. 

Dani buckles up as Sam starts the car before putting in her own seatbelt. Sam starts to drive and Dani looks out the window. “Sooooo, you and Mike?” Sam questions answered Dani groans before looking at her. “I said shut up.” Dani says and Sam laughs. “Come on, who am I going to tell?” Sam asks and Dani sighs. “There’s nothing to say, Sam. Mike is in a relationship and I’m not that kind of person.” Dani says. 

“I know. It just seems like there’s something there and I don’t think I’m the only one who noticed that.” Sam says. “Doesn’t matter. He’s dating Jessica and she’s been through a lot. “ Dani says. “So have you and so has Mike. We all have.” Sam says and Dani bites her lip. “Still doesn’t change what I said.” Dani says as Sam pulls into a coffee shop. “Just think about it. Okay?” Sam says and Dani sighs as she takes her seatbelt off. 

“No promises.” Dani says before getting out. She goes towards the coffee shop door and Adam joins her. They order coffee and pastries for everyone before going back to the car. “I’m sorry about, Josh.” Dani finally says as she places the coffee on the roof. “What?” Sam says as she looks at Dani. “I’m sorry about what happened. I should have went back for him and I didn’t.” Dani says and she’s surprised when Sam pulls her in for a hug. 

“It’s not your fault, Dani. It’s not. You were hurt and we all did the best we could. You can’t blame yourself for it.” Sam tells her and Dani bites her lip to prevent the tears that want to fall. She did. Even if Sam told her not to. “Let’s get back to the others.” Dani says and Sam lets her go. “Okay. Let’s go. “ Sam says before walking away. Dani grabs the coffee tray and climbs in to the car. She keeps the coffees on her lap as she buckles up. 

“I can keep the other ones steady in the middle.” Dani says and Sam places them on the centre console. She keeps her hand on the tray as Sam buckles in before driving off. They make it back to the motel with the coffees in one piece. They bring them to the motel room where the others are now awake. “We have treats.” Dani says. They hand out the coffees and pastries before Dani goes to her phone and she sees a message from her contact. 

Dani responds with everything that happened and that she was taking a small break to recoup. “Everything good?” Mike asks and she looks at him. “Yeah. Just checking in with a friend.” Dani says as she puts the phone back on the dresser. Dani goes to join the others, knowing it wasn’t smart to be left alone with Mike. Especially since she was trying to suppress her feelings again. “So what’s the plan today?” Dani asks. 

“We were thinking of visiting Jess and Matt in the hospital. You coming?” Chris asks and she nods. “You going now?” She asks. “Yeah. If you don’t mind I would like to stay here.” Emily says and Dani raises a brow. “You good with, Matt?” Dani questions. “That prick left me to save himself.” Emily says and Dani sighs. “Yeah. That’s fine. Want company?” She questions. “If you want.” Emily says and she nods. 

“Say hi for me. I’m really tired and want to lie down.” Dani says. In reality she knew she couldn’t face seeing Mike with Jessica right now. She was happy for the both of them but it didn’t mean she had to actively watch. “You sure?” Ashley asks and she nods. “Yeah. My head really hurts.” Dani answers. “Can we borrow your car?” Sam asks. “You still have the keys.” Dani says and Sam smirks. 

“Thought I’d ask first. We’ll bring food when we come back.” Sam says. They leave and Dani tiredly sits on the bed. “So why are you staying. Michael issues?” Emily questions as she sits beside her and Dani’s head shoots up. “What?” Dani questions and Emily scoffs. “Please. We both know that you’re too smart to play dumb.” Emily says and Dani sighs. “There’s nothing to say, Em. I don’t go after people who are already in a relationship.” Dani says. 

“Whatever you say.” Emily says. “So what did happen with Matt?” Dani asks. “He left me to save himself.” Emily says. “Well shit. We haven’t really been friends have we? Why is that?” Dani asks and Emily smirks. “Honestly? I know you think I’m a bitch and I hated your friendship with Michael. But now? I don’t know why we shouldn’t be.” Emily says and Dani can’t help but laugh. 

“It’s settled then. We’re friends.” Dani says and Emily smiles. “Yeah. I never said thank you. For getting us through that night.” Emily says. “Wasn’t me. We all worked together so don’t sell yourself short.” She replies and Emily nods. “You’re right. I’m awesome.” Emily says and Dani nods. “You are. Want to grab a drink while we wait?” Dani asks. “Aren’t you not supposed to have anything?” Emily asks and Dani sighs.

“Yeah. TV it is.” Dani says and Emily shrugs. “How about you walk me through your job?I’m curious about a lot.” Emily says. “I’m an open book. Ask what you want.” Dani says. Dani spends the next couple of hours talking about hunting with Emily before the others return. “That Chinese?” Dani asks as they come in. “Yeah. Figured you would be hungry. Glad you two didn’t kill each other.” Mike says.

“Not at all. We’ve got to know each other really well.” Emily says as she slings her arm over Dani’s shoulder. “It was all a misunderstanding. We’re best of buds now.” Dani says with a smirk. “Don’t look too panicked, Michael. Here are your keys” Sam teases as she places Dani’s keys on the dresser by her phone. They set up food and Dani makes up a plate before taking a seat beside Sam. 

Dani watches her friends as she eats, she still felt like something was missing. Not everyone was here and it was hard to fill that void. “What movie did you guys want to watch tonight?” Chris asks, breaking into her thoughts. “Can we address the elephant in the room first?” Ashley says. “Which is?” Dani asks. “What you do. I don’t know about anyone else but I want to know more.” Ashley says. 

“I told Emily I was open book so feel free.” Dani answers. “Vampires?” Chris questions. “Real. They don’t sparkle.” Dani answers. “Werewolves?” Sam asks. “Also real. Very hard to kill.” Dani says. “How do you get your info?” Mike asks. “Other hunters, experience, and a lot of research.” Dani says and she spends the next little while answering more questions. “I’m going to get some ice for the drinks.” Dani says as she heads to the door. 

“I’ll come with you.” Mike says and follows her out. “We kinda just barged in on you and pried, huh?” Mike says as they head to the ice machine. “Yeah, I was looking forward to being alone but this is nice too.” She says. “I never asked but what did you end up telling the cops about what happened?” Mike asks and Dani looks at him. “I know my way around law enforcement so nothing on my end.” She says as they reach the machine. 

Mike opens it and Dani uses the scoop to put ice in the bucket. “We made a good team back there.” Mike says and Dani can’t help but smile. “Yeah.” She says. “We still need to have that talk from earlier.” Mike says and she puts the scoop back before looking at him. “Why? The past is the past, Mike. Neither one of us can change the fact that we hooked up and that I left for a few weeks before finding out you and Emily were an item.” Dani says and Mike sighs. “You left, Dani. I thought it had to do with what happened so I dated Emily to show you it meant nothing to me when in reality it did.” Mike says and Dani glares at him. “Had a funny way of showing it. Drop the subject.” She says. 

Mike catches Dani off guard when he moves forward and kisses her. Mike’s hands cup her cheeks and Dani goes to wrap her arms around him. She drops the bucket in the process and the clatter of the bucket knocks some sense into her. “Mike, stop. Your girlfriend is in the hospital so we should be doing this and there’s no need to have this conversation. We can forget your lapse in judgment here and we can also forgot about my momentary lapse of judgment in the sanatorium, okay? Grab the ice.” Dani says before walking off. 

Dani didn’t want to forget about it but she needed to. Forgetting and closing off were her best defence mechanisms so that she could deal with her world. That world couldn’t involve Michael Munroe and the feelings Dani seemed to still have for him. Dani reaches the motel room and goes back inside. Sam gives her a look and Dani shakes her head. “Where’s the ice?” Chris questions and smirks. 

“Mike’s bringing it. I forgot I needed to make a quick call. Excuse me for a second.” Dani says before grabbing her cell and going into the bathroom. She takes a few minutes to compose herself before calling her contact. “Hey, Dani. What can I help you with?” Dean asks. “Do you have a case for me?” She questions. “Didn’t you just get out of a hard stint?” He questions and Dani sighs. 

“Yeah. But I’m feeling antsy and need an out.” Dani says. “Okay. I have something for you. I’ll send you the address.” He says. “Thanks, Dean.” She says before hanging up. Dani leaves the bathroom and joins the others, making eye contact with Mike before quickly looking away. “Everything okay?” Sam asks. “I have a new case so I need to pack up. The room is paid for for the next few days if anyone wants to stay.” Dani says. 

“Another case already? You need to recover, Dani.” Chris says and she shrugs. “Unfortunately recovering isn’t always an option for a hunter. I promise I won’t be a stranger and come back in a few weeks, okay?” Dani tells him. “You better. Hunter or not I will hunt your ass down.” Chris says and she can’t help but laugh. “You’ve got it.” She says before she starts to pack up her things. 

Dani hugs her friends goodbye when she’s done, saving Mike for last. “I’ll see you around. Say hi to Jess for me.” Dani says and he holds onto her tightly. “I will.” Mike says. Dani heads to the door and looks at her friends one last time before leaving. She heads to her car and puts her bag in the trunk. “Are you leaving because of me?” Mike questions and she tenses. She turns to face him and for once is unsure whether or not she should tell him the truth. 

“I just need to get out of here and think. Working on a case helps with that.” She says, opting for a half truth. “I can tell when you’re bullshitting, Dani. You don’t need to leave because of me.” Mike says and Dani gives a wry smile. “Stay safe, okay?” Dani says and despite herself leans up to kiss his cheek. She hops into her car and starts it before driving off. She looks at Mike in her rear view mirror and can’t help but think she’s making a mistake. 

**_STATUS UPDATE_ **

**_Traits:_ **

_Charitable - 5/10 ↓_

_Funny - 7/10_

_Honest - 7/10 ↑_

_Brave - 10/10_

_Romantic - 6/10 ↓_

_Curious - 9/10_

**_Relationships:_ **

_Sam - 10/10_

_Ashley - 9/10_

_Chris - 10/10_

_Josh - 8/10_

_Jess - 5/10_

_Mike - 9/10 ↓_

_Emily - 6/10 ↑_

_Matt - 5/10_


	10. Like You Mean It

****_Authors note:_**** Apologize in advance but this will be a very short chapter as it is just a wrap-up chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading Dani’s story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Still not 100% sure whether or not I will do a continuation of this story but if I do I will post an update. Either way, I am doing a Last of Us story that I will start posting within the next couple of weeks!

_A few weeks later_

Dani hears a knock on the door and her brows furrow. Who was here? Sam wasn’t supposed to be home for a few days and no one else said they were stopping by until tomorrow. She opens the door and is surprised to see Mike. “Mike? What are you doing here?” She questions. “To come and see you.” He says and she raises a brow. “How did you know I was here?” Dani questions.

“I went to see Josh today and he said you came to visit yesterday. Can I come in?” Mike asks and she nods. Dani moves aside for him to come in before closing the door behind him. “How did you know to go back for Josh?” Mike asks and Dani sighs. “It was what you said about him being dragged off. Since he wasn’t killed on the spot I wanted to be sure. Especially after Hannah.” She says.

“I’m glad you did.” Mike says. “Is that what you came here to talk about?” Dani questions. “Well I also have a present for you.” Mike says and pulls a small wrapped package from his jacket pocket. “What is it?” Dani asks. “Open it and find out.” Mike responds. Dani takes the gift from him and opens it. She can’t help but laugh when she sees it’s a new set of lock-picks. Dani raises her head and she’s caught off guard when he cups her cheek before kissing her. She responds immediately by clutching his waist.

However, Dani comes to her senses moments later and pulls away. “What the hell are you doing, Mike? I told you I don’t do this player bullshit and you have a girlfriend.” She snaps. “Jessica and I broke up.” Mike says and she rolls her eyes. “So you’re trying to jump on the next thing? You’ve got the wrong kind of woman.” Dani says. “It’s not like that. We broke up two weeks ago. She found out I still had a thing for you and she has a thing for Matt so we broke it off.” Mike says.

“What are you talking about, Mike? Still have a thing for me?” Dani questions. “Yeah. Since high school. We still need to fully finish that conversation from the sanatorium.” Mike says and she sits on the couch. “Fine. Let’s have that conversation and we can see where we stand after that.” Dani says and Mike sits beside her. “When you left I felt really hurt, Dani. I thought I did something wrong and I didn’t know how to process my feelings at the time.” Mike says and Dani gives him a look.

“So your solution was to jump on Emily? How is that fair to anyone?” Dani questions and Mike sighs before rubbing the back of his neck. “I never said it was a good solution. I was an idiot and I’m sorry. I wanted to talk to you but you never wanted to be in the same room alone with me.” Mike says and Dani sighs. “Yeah. I was hurt, Mike. I left to go on a hunt and it’s hard to explain what the hell I do. Especially when I was a teenager. Most people would think I’m crazy and I didn’t want to get attached.” Dani says.

“Yeah. I honestly don’t know how I would have reacted to learning about what you know back then.” Mike says and Dani laughs. “Back then? You make it seem like it was a long time ago.” She says. “It feels like a lifetime ago.” Mike says and she nods. “It does. I am sorry that I left that morning without saying anything. I’ve always been good at putting up walls and I’m working on it but you didn’t deserve that either.” Dani says.

“Can we just agree to say we were both dumb and a lot more young so we can move past it?” Mike questions and Dani smirks. “What’s in it for me?” She questions. “Dinner tonight? I would like to take you on a real date if that’s alright.” He says and she can’t help but smile. “I’d like that.” Dani says and Mike slowly leans forward. Dani closes her eyes in anticipation before Mike’s lips touch hers.

****_STATUS UPDATE_ ** **

****_Traits:_ ** **

_Charitable - 5/10_

_Funny - 7/10_

_Honest - 8/10 ↑_

_Brave - 10/10_

_Romantic - 7/10 ↑_

_Curious - 10/10 ↑_

****_Relationships:_ ** **

_Sam - 10/10_

_Ashley - 9/10_

_Chris - 10/10_

_Josh - 9/10 ↑_

_Jess - 5/10_

_Mike - 10/10 ↑_

_Emily - 6/10_

_Matt - 5/10_

****PS yes I did save Josh…he deserved SO MUCH BETTER! So this was my way of making amends to that :)** **


End file.
